Brought on the Black Market
by Jofisk
Summary: In this world there are masters and slaves. The former of the two are the hierarchy. Slaves are collected because each have their own different unique powers. When the hikari are bought and sold on the black market they'll have to cope with their new lifestyle. Written by Tamtam1975 & Kuro Ookami. Uploaded with permission. X-post from AO3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is** **ninniku-Ookami22** **and CapricornKitty1975. Our dear good friend Jofisk is doing the editing. We are dedicating this story to her of course! 'Cause she's amazing like that! We're not apologizing for the long chappies. You get what we give you, readers. We just hope you enjoy and please R &R!**

 **Jofisk has permission from the writers to upload to FFN.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

 **The shippings are Puzzle, Caste, Death, and Thief.**

 **Bought On the Black Market**

 **Chapter 1**

In this world there are two kinds of people. There are slaves and then there are masters. The former of the two are bought and sold to the highest bidder. The people who buy the slaves are demons who belong to the hierarchy. Currently four males were waiting for the auction to begin.

Atem looked at his brother Yami. "Why do we have to wait so long? This is starting to bore me."

Yami rolled his eyes, "You need to have more patience. They need to make sure the slaves are ready first."

Pouting, Atem crossed his arms and looked over at Bakura and Malik. Malik was creeping up behind Bakura, his blond hair sticking out at crazy angles. "Fluffy, you gonna let me pick first this time? You promised I could pick first this time."

"I told you not to call me that in public," Bakura hissed, his anger flaring at the pet name. "And yes you can pick first."

"Yaaaay! I get to pick first! Thank you Fluffy!" Malik crowed, ignoring the warning and hugging Bakura tightly.

"Careful, I bite," he warned, a small smirk on his lips.

Malik smirked and looked eagerly at the dais, waiting for the slaves to be brought out.

The auctioneer brought out the slaves. They're chained up of course. Bakura licked his lips, spying a sexy blonde he definitely wanted. Yami spotted a neko, raising a brow as he thought the runt was exotic.

Atem's eyes perked up at a bigger, more muscular Bakura. He'd fight for that one. Malik saw a baby Bakura and he clapped, leaning over to Bakura he grinned. "I can have a baby you!"

Bakura's brow twitched, "Yes, you do I suppose. I'll be getting a baby you as well."

"See something you like?" Yami asked his brother.

Malik giggled maniacally. Atem simply looked at Yami. "Perhaps." He wasn't giving anything away...he wanted that gorgeous whitenette, and he was going to get him.

Bakura shook his head, "It looks like they're starting. Might as well attempt to get what I want."

Yami smirked, "Good luck, Atem."

Shouts rang out of amounts being paid for the slaves. Although in the end after a little struggle the four males were able to purchase the slaves they wanted.

\/\/\/

Malik rushed the stage as soon as it was done, scooping up the baby Bakura.

Ryou looked up, his innocent doe eyes tinged with fear. He's supposed to refer to this person as his master, but he thought this person didn't seem right.

"What's your name, baby Bakura?" Malik asked, carrying his prize off towards his home

"R-Ryou," he answered quietly, averting his gaze from the blonde.

"R-Ryou baby Bakura. That's cute. So, I'm gonna take you home, and you can call me Malik. I don't like the Master business." He kept walking as he chattered.

"O-Oh, alright," he agreed, a bit nervous although not minding being carried since he's still restrained to the shackles.

Getting back to his home, Malik sat Ryou on the couch. "I'm going to take off the shackles, okay? But I bought you, and I really like you, and you are cute and fluffy. But if you run...I will cut you." Malik's eyes turned dark.

Ryou whimpered. When afraid he shapeshifts into a bunny.

Malik gently took the shackles off, then picked up bunny Ryou. "Awww, you are adorable! Are you hungry?" Bright, chirpy talk returning.

"Um, yeah," Ryou replied, blushing as he hadn't meant to do that although it had been on reflex.

Malik took Ryou into the kitchen. Sitting Ryou down on the table, he started rummaging in the cabinets. "So...chef salad?" He started pulling out lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, bacon bits, and a cucumber.

"That sounds good," he replied, looking around the room.

It was decorated in bright purples and golds, almost bordering on garish. Getting plates, silverware and cups out, he sat down the items, pulling out chalices. Pulling out a bottle of wine, he poured some in each. "Eat R-Ryou."

Ryou scowled, "There's not an extra R. I just did that because I was afraid."

"Oh! Okay Ryou. Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. What we do will be fun!" The maniac glint was back in Malik's eye. "Maybe I can even let you visit your friends after my friends have had some time with them."

Ryou gulped, "Um, alright then."

He hesitantly shifted back to normal, moving to sit in the unoccupied chair.

Malik had laid out a fork for Ryou, but Malik used a dagger, stabbing the food and eating it

Ryou was a little nervous at seeing Malik using a knife on his food. He reluctantly ate. He didn't bother with the chalice. He didn't really trust Malik yet.

"Not thirsty? Okay." Malik chugged Ryou's wine. When finished, he picked Ryou up and took him to a room. "This is your room. You're new. Don't leave without my permission. After I trust you, I will let you roam more." Eyes darkening, "If you leave, I will cut you." Smiling, Malik patted Ryou on the head. "There's a bathroom attached. Good night!" He left, closing the door and locking it from the outside.

"Great, now I'm locked in here," Ryou muttered under his breath, sighing as he went to go wash up before going to sleep.

\/\/\/

Yugi was pissed at being sold as a slave. He wasn't a slave. Growling, he crossed his arms and refused to look up when he heard he was sold.

Yami sauntered up to the stage. He grabbed his chosen slave, picking Yugi up into his arms.

"You're coming with me," he told him. "See you at home, Atem."

Yugi hissed, clawing at Yami.

"Aw, that's adorable," he smirked, not letting him go. "You should be careful."

Mewling angrily, Yugi kept clawing. He needed just one chance and he could escape.

"Perhaps I'll need to declaw you, kitten," he said, not minding the pinpricks of pain as he brought Yugi home.

Yugi continued to mewl angrily, low, clawing and climbing and trying to get away from the bastard who bought him.

Yami didn't let him go. He placed him down inside of the house. It's lavishly furnished in colors of crimson, black, and gold colors. Yami didn't unchain him. He wouldn't give Yugi freedom until he trusted him more.

"Are you hungry? Or should I fetch you some milk from the fridge?" he teased, amused at how feisty this pipsqueak was proving to be.

Yugi just glared at the bastard. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his back on the bastard and started cleaning his paw.

Yeech. Hair in his throat. Seeing a shoe, Yugi threw up the hairball in the shoe.

Yami sighed. He went to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl, pouring some milk and cream into it. He also had some cake and placed it on a plate. He came back. He placed the two things near Yugi.

"There," he pouted. "At least eat and drink. I didn't do anything to it if that's what you're worried about. Although if you're good I'll let you go see your friends. You won't be allowed to roam free until I trust you won't try to escape."

Yugi turned around, ignoring the food and drink. "I don't trust you, you prick." Angry at how attractive this bastard was, Yugi proceeded, "You want me to trust you, let me go see my friends...specifically Ryou. Marik and Akefia can take care of themselves, but not Ryou."

"If you're good I will," he assured, frowning as he thought Yugi would accept the food and drink.

Yugi transformed fully into cat form and turned his face from the bastard, prancing off and crawling on a rug in a corner, not touching the food or drink.

Yami sighed. He scratched Yugi behind the ears, taking off the chains.

Yugi hissed, tail puffing out, reaching out to claw at Yami.

Yami frowned. He thought cats liked being scratched behind the ears.

Yugi frowned. He was perceptive and could tell the bastard was confused. "You don't get it do you? I don't like you. You bought me, taking away my freedom, and taking me from the family I have known. You bring me to a strange house. I have no idea of your intent, but I can imagine. I'm not a stray cat that will just roll on my belly because you petted me. You didn't rescue me, you enslaved me."

Yami sighed, "Yes, I know that. I can at least try to be pleasant with you."

"Seriously? You've gotta be fucking kidding me. You are my owner. I won't call you that other name. I fully expect you to burn my fur or rape me. So forgive me if I don't believe you are Santa Claus." Yugi huffed.

Yami smiled slightly, amused by the kitten, "Well, that's the fun part of keeping you in the dark about my intentions. Besides I'm not a rapist or torture whoever is my pet. You might see one of your friends. I think my brother is bringing one of them home with him."

"Hmph." Yugi tucked his nose in his tail, curled in a ball, trying to rest but keeping an eye on the door. He was pissed. His owner was hot, under normal circumstances, he would be attracted to him...hell, he was attracted to him. But that didn't matter now, he was a prisoner. Closing his eyes, he refused to cry at the despair that filled him.

Yami let him be for now. He knew if he pushed too much he wouldn't get anywhere.

\/\/\/

Atem walked up to his property. "What's your name, handsome?" Atem purred.

Akefia raised a brow, looking him up and down. He blushed, not used to being hit on. His gray eyes hardened.

"Akefia Touzoku," he replied.

"I'm Atem. I'll carry you if I must, but I'd rather you walked with me."

"Very well then," he muttered, getting onto his feet as he followed the other male.

Walking Akefia towards the house, Atem eyed Akefia. "Now, I need to figure out what to do with you. What are you good at?"

"You'll find out," he replied, slightly smirking. "Though I'd think the auctioneer would've informed you."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "He did. But he didn't say if you were good at it or not...but I assume you are, which is why you are still shackled and I am still holding the chain, Chameleon." A small smirk played at his lips.

"Good," he said simply. "So you going to unchain me or not?"

"Nope. What would stop you from running off?"

"I'm not telling you shit," he glared daggers. "Not calling you Master either so you can go fuck off."

Atem smirked. "Good, I like spirit. You are a tough guy, huh? Well, we'll see exactly how tough you are." Licking his bottom lip, he smirked. "And, you really can't win. Whimpers turn me on, as does a tough guy taking it and being a manly man. So I win either way."

"You would have to be able to find me first," he hissed, anger flaring as he strained at the chains, glaring daggers at him.

"Won't be that hard. I like to tie my bottom down." Atem had a fiendish gleam in his eye

Akefia glowered, "I hope you die soon."

"Unlikely to happen. Here, home sweet home." He opened the door upon the foyer.

"Unchain me, you son of a bitch," Akefia growled, pissed off as he was taken inside.

Yugi jumped up, trotting over to Akefia and jumping in his arms, purring and head butting Akefia.

"Hey squirt," Akefia hugged the kitten. "You ok?"

"No, the bastard bought me. You okay?" Rubbing his cheek against Akefia's cheek. Atem watched the situation mildly amused.

"That bastard bought me," Akefia pointed to Atem with the middle finger, flipping him off before he went back to just holding Yugi. "Apparently he plans to rape me. Just peachy, but at least you're not hurt."

Yugi growled deeply, eyes blackening as he looked at Atem. Atem just smirked. "You can't rape the willing. In the end, you'll ask for it."

Akefia pat Yugi's head, glaring murderously at Atem, "Like I told you before I hope you die soon."

"That would be terrible if he did," Yami mused. "Welcome home, Atem."

Atem smirked. "Reunion over. C'mon Chameleon," Atem tugged at the chain as Yugi launched himself out of Akefia's arms at Atem, claws bared.

Yami pushed his brother out of the way. He didn't like Atem's methods, but he knew not to question him. He took the blow.

Yugi ripped into Yami's arm. At seeing it was the wrong person, he jumped off Yami. Sitting down, he tilted his head in confusion. Atem clucked at Yami. "Better train your pet better. None of you would have liked the result if I would have been scratched." Walking off to a room, he tugged Akefia after him.

Akefia narrowed his eyes, not pleased at all. He shared a look with Yugi, silently telling him to behave himself. He knew the runt would be ok, but he'd still worry.

Atem drug Akefia to a room with a bed in it. "Now, I'll make you a deal...a deal I've made with all my past slaves. Ready to listen?" Eyes twinkling as he eyed Akefia like a pawn in a chess match.

"No, not really," he admitted, scratching the side of his face where his scar was. "You can go fuck yourself in a corner for all I care."

"Even if this deal would ensure your freedom?"

"I'm not interested in freedom if Yugi's still here," he answered simply.

"Alright, I will guarantee your freedom and Yugi's, if you play my game. And before you ask, Yami is my younger brother and he does as I...request. He will release Yugi, if Yugi chooses to leave. My brother is charismatic...he may win Yugi over."

"I doubt that," Akefia muttered. "What's the game? I'm pretty sure you were about to say your brother does as you say."

"My brother has his own free will. He chooses to respect his elder brother. He does not 'do as I say' but rather listens to my request and agrees with the logic in it. In any event, if you can prove to me that you can withstand my...tests, I will let you and Yugi go free. There will be no rape. I would never lower myself to forcing sex on someone...I can willingly get it. Although you are the most handsome man I've ever seen." Atem had a thoughtful, if somewhat regal, look on his face.

"That's the same thing," Akefia rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm not agreeing to this without hearing what your bloody tests are first."

"Physical torture," Atem stated simply, looking Akefia straight in the eyes. "No one has ever withstood what I have given. And no, I have never killed anyone from it either."

"You could be lying to me so no," Akefia said, glaring daggers at him.

"That's fine. I'll torture you either way. I was just giving you a pleasant alternative. This way would allow you to win your freedom. You resisting will just encourage me breaking you."

"Try it then. You won't succeed," Akefia challenged him.

Atem smirked. "Challenge accepted. However, it is you who will not succeed. Well,..." Atem sniffed, "since you didn't take me up on my offer, poor, poor Yugi, I'll have to chain you to the bed." He jerked Akefia over to the bed and secured the chains in the wall. "Sleep well tonight...you won't be sleeping well after that." Atem walked over to a side bed and laid down, keeping Akefia in his sights after turning out the lights.

Akefia huffed. He turned on his side with some difficulty. He had his back to him. He'll try to get some sleep.

\/\/\/

Bakura smirked, "It's your lucky day, princess. You get me."

He grabbed Marik's chain, dragging him. He hoped Malik didn't get into trouble. He knew it wasn't the best idea to let him go home first before him.

Marik tripped trying to keep up. He kept his head down and quiet. He didn't want his master to be displeased with him. He remembered what happened the last time someone was displeased with him...wincing at the memory, he tripped and fell.

Bakura picked him up into his arms, carrying Marik bridal style, "Come on, let's get you home. Malik and his slave will be waiting."

He began to walk again, moving a bit quicker with his pet secure in his grasp.

Nodding, Marik kept his eyes down. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"You didn't," he said simply, continuing to walk until he entered the house he shared with Malik. "Hey, psycho. You here or not?"

"Of coooourse!" Malik came out. "OOooo, you did get a baby me! How cute is he!" Looking Marik over, but not touching, he smiled at Bakura. "Did you know my baby Bakura turns into a bunny! Bwah ha aha...baby Bakura bunny!" Malik started laughing maniacally as Marik instinctively leaned in a bit closer to Bakura.

Bakura smirked, "Yes, well that one is a shapeshifter. You'll get used to him shifting in and out. Don't worry about Malik. He's usually harmless."

Marik kept his eyes down and nodded. Malik looked at Bakura. "Fluffy, does he talk? Or is he mute?"

"He talks," Bakura said simply. "Where's your pet?"

"I put him in the room after feeding him to give him some time to adjust. I'll play with him later." Malik giggled.

"Good," he smirked, keeping Marik in his arms as he's rather possessive when it comes to what belongs to him, walking to the other room they have set aside for pets, putting Marik down on his feet. "This is your room. Try to leave the house without permission and I will hurt you. Got it?"

Marik kept looking down. "Yes, Master. I wouldn't try to leave. You own me now."

Bakura patted his head gently, ruffling his hair lightly, "Good boy. Rest for now. I'll bring you some food in a bit."

"Y..yes sir. Um...Master, may I ask about the branding?" Marik whispered.

"Yes," he obliged, wondering what he needed to know about it.

Letting out a shaky breath, he kept looking down. "C..could it be done first thing in the morning whenever you do it? Last time I had it done, I threw up all over myself. But if you want me to do that, I will, and I will clean it up." Marik's eyes pricked with tears at the humiliation he was feeling. He didn't want to be defeated, but with his past...

Bakura placed a finger under Marik's chin, making him look up at him, "Listen, kid. I do know what happened to you. Branding isn't the only way to prove you're mine. There's biting to mark you as my property."

Marik blushed, nodding. He hadn't really taken a good look at his Master before, but now...oh dear Ra. Marik felt like his loins went up in flames. Averting his eyes, he just nodded again. He had no clue why he was getting aroused at the possibility of this gorgeous man biting him...oh wait...this gorgeous man may bite him...yea, that would do it.

Bakura chuckled lightly at the reaction. He let him go. He went to go fetch Marik some food.

Marik looked around and went and sat on a rug on the floor. He wondered where Ryou was, but wouldn't ask.

He hoped Yugi and Akefia were okay.

\/\/\/

Ryou got up to notice there was another door in the room. He wasn't sure what it led to. Malik hadn't told him about it. He hesitantly opened it, relieved to see Marik on the other side. He rushed over, hugging him.

"Hi," he faintly smiled.

Marik hugged Ryou tightly, smiling genuinely for the first time. "Hey, are you okay?" He pulled back and looked Ryou over.

"Yeah, I'm ok," he sweat dropped. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. I may not get branded. I may get bit." Marik smiled hopefully.

"At least you won't feel too much pain," he said, still worried.

Marik shrugged. "Yea. But...I have to admit...my Master is hot." Marik blushed deeply. "At least he is pleasant to look at when I have to do whatever it is I have to do for him."

"That's good. Mine is kind of...scary in a way. He doesn't seem mentally stable," he admitted nervously.

"Maybe you can be a calming influence on him? You are like that ya know." Marik smiled encouragingly.

"We'll see," he nodded, hoping that might work. "He's still scary though."

"I'm sorry, Ryou." Marik said genuinely. "Just...don't try to set him off. Maybe that will help."

"That's what I've been doing so far," he told him. "Um, he mentioned having fun later. Do you know what he means by that?"

"Um, sex or torture I would guess. That's what my previous masters meant."

"Oh," Ryou looked down, not liking the sound of that.

"I'm sorry, Ry. But you knew when you were sold into this life, you weren't going to remain a virgin forever."

"I know," he muttered, biting his lip.

"Hey! If you tell him you're a virgin, he'll probably be real gentle for your first time. It's a pride thing lots of times for them to take your V." Marik stated helpfully, leaving out his first experience...which was not so gentle.

"I hope so," he murmured, uncertain as he's interacted with Malik and didn't know if he'd be gentle at all with him.

"I know so." Marik stated, false bravado. "You're so sweet; everyone wants to be nice to you. You'll be fine, I promise."

"I...guess. I just don't trust him yet," he told him.

Marik just smiled at Ryou. He didn't know what to say. He didn't trust his master either, but he knew he didn't have a choice, so he accepted it.

Bakura returned with food for Marik. He wasn't quite sure what Marik did and didn't eat, but Malik helped him out. He entered, placing it down.

"Mal', your pet is up," Bakura called out to the blonde, turning his attention to Marik. "Here, you need to be fed."

Marik nodded, keeping his head down and picked up the food and started to daintily eat. "Thank you Master."

"You're welcome," he replied. "My name is Bakura if you were interested in knowing it."

"Thank you Master Bakura, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Bakura smiled slightly. "Sleep well."

\/\/\/

The next day, Ryou waited for Malik to open the door. He was a bit nervous. He wasn't sure what the unstable man wanted him to do.

Malik walked in like he owned the place, because...well...he did. Smiling at Ryou with a slightly maniacal look, he said in a sing song voice. "Did you have anything you wanted to do today? Cause I do!"

"Oh?" he asked, nervous at hearing this. "What would that be?"

"Hunting!" He grabbed Ryou up, holding him securely. "I want you to change into a bunny so I can try to find you!"

"Um, ok," Ryou shifted to his bunny form. "What happens if you catch me, Master?"

Malik's eyes gleamed crazily. "I dunno...but it'll be fun! Oh, don't worry; I won't cut you...unless you deserve it. Then I'll cut you. So, if you escape, I will cut you. You can hide, but don't try to leave the housie!"

"O-Oh, ok," Ryou nodded.

Malik closed his eyes. "I'll give you a five start." "One..."

"Got it," he hopped off and went to go find a good hiding place.

He heard Malik finish counting and then Malik started shuffling around, in a sing songy voice. "I think I'm getting cloooooser..."

In a way he was. Ryou hid on Marik, shifting into a smaller bunny.

"Boom, gotcha!" Malik cackled maniacally after several minutes as he threw a dagger into Marik's hair, right past Ryou, nicking Marik's neck and cutting off a piece of Marik's hair. Marik didn't even flinch, the blood trickling slowly down his neck. "I guess I forgot to tell you I am an expert with daggers...the best of all of us demons!" Malik cackled, picking Ryou up and petting him. "Good Ryou, nice hiding spot!"

\/\/\/

Bakura smelled spilled blood. He came, narrowing his eyes at Malik. "I'll deal with you later, idiot." He was pissed and unamused. Ryou pouted at Malik, giving Marik an apologetic look as he hopped down, shifting back.

"Are you ok?" Bakura asked his pet, looking at the wound.

"Yes Master, I'm fine." Marik whispered quietly. "What would you have of me today?" Malik grabbed Ryou and headed out, calling "You did such a find job Bunny, let's go get you some breakfast!" Shutting the door as he left.

Marik kept his eyes on the ground.

"You don't look fine," he grumbled, healing the wound Malik had created on his pet.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to be a bother. I could have taken care of it." Marik whispered. "Please, Master, tell me what you would have of me today. I don't want to be a burden." Marik had learned if he offered to do things, it often went easier on him.

"You aren't a burden," he said simply. "You aren't a bother either. I know your abilities, but you are mine and I take care of what's mine."

"Oh, yes!" Marik's eyes perked up. "What would you like for me to do for you?" Still staring at the ground.

Bakura smirked, cupping Marik's face in his hands. Examining him for a moment before making up his mind. His eyes darkening, he kissed Marik.

Marik kissed him back, tentatively, as he didn't know what Bakura wanted...passive, aggressive, et cetera. He mewled quietly at the kiss, as Bakura was the most gorgeous man Marik had ever seen.

When he pulled back, he licked Marik's lips before releasing him, "Come with me. You need to be fed."

Marik stared up into Bakura's face, forgetting he was supposed to look down, breathing heavily. Quietly, he nodded. "Y...Yes Master Bakura." Realizing he was looking into Bakura's face, he looked down.

"You don't need to look down," he chuckled lightly, taking Marik to the kitchen, his anger gone for the moment.

Marik looked up, guardedly, in case this was a trick. His stomach grumbled, he was hungry. Malik was frying up some eggs, slicing apples, and rinsing some strawberries and blueberries. Looking over his shoulder, he grinned. "Wanna eat with us? We are having eggs and a fruit salad. We had salad last night. Get it, get it?!" Laughing hysterically, he kept cooking, keeping a watchful eye on Ryou, who he had sat in a chair by him. Every once in a while he would pet Ryou's head.

Ryou pouted at being petted. He didn't mind it, but still.

"Yes," Bakura replied, rolling his eyes at Malik being silly. "I'm amazed at times how much energy you have, Malik."

Portioning out the food onto two plates, he gave Bakura one. Malik wasn't going to determine the food serving someone else's pet was going to get. Setting the food on the table, he picked Ryou up and put him on his lap. "Any allergies bunny?"

"No," Ryou blushed, tensing slightly as he wasn't sure what Malik was up to.

"Here, I don't need to eat right now," Bakura muttered, giving Marik his portion. "Same question to you. Any allergies or preferences I should know about?"

Malik grabbed some eggs and offered them to Ryou, serving him. Marik gulped. "Uh..no, I will eat whatever Master provides." Even though Ryou knew that Marik preferred vegetarian meals and fish.

Ryou accepted the offer reluctantly, "Marik, you should just tell him. Remember the last person you had forced you to eat meat."

Grinning, Malik petted Ryou's head. He next picked up some blueberries, offering them to Ryou. Marik's face burned red. "I am fine with whatever Master Bakura feeds me." Marik also remembered the last person also forced urine in his mouth when Marik displeased him.

Meat was a better alternative than urine.

Ryou ate what Malik gave him, glaring lightly at Marik, his bunny ears twitching in annoyance, "Just tell him."

"Drop it, Ryou." Marik glared. He hadn't told Ryou what his punishments were. It was easier on Ryou. Everyone thought he was so adorable and sweet and his accent made him even more so. Marik always seemed to be the one that everyone wanted to kick, even when he was down. He didn't know why. He tried to do good. But he did have a rebellious side...emphasis on did. That was beaten out of him with his last master.

"F-Fine," he looked down, biting his lip as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, Fluffy. Control your pet. He's making my pet cry." Malik glared in annoyance, picking up Ryou and the plate and stalking off into his bedroom.

\/\/\/

Ryou wasn't sure what to do. He felt upset as he had just been trying to help. He hugged Malik since he was the only source of comfort he had. Though he didn't know if the insane person would give it.

Malik opened his eyes big, freezing. Someone was hugging him? What the hell? He hadn't been hugged since he was a little...well, hell, he hadn't been hugged ever. At least not properly. He'd been choked, and that was a neck hug, but this was nicer...Gently, he hugged Ryou back securely, breathing in the scent of Ryou's hair. He felt calmer around Ryou...

Ryou smiled sadly. He clung to Malik, relaxing at feeling the blonde return it. He didn't know what else to do. At least he wasn't pushed away or worse like last time.

"Ryou, I promise, if you trust me, I won't hurt you." Malik whispered...the first sane thing he had said since meeting Ryou.

"Thanks," he replied quietly, holding Malik and not letting go anytime soon.

This human touch...this human connection, was too much for Malik. He started rocking quietly, tears slipping down his face as he held onto Ryou tightly. What was this feeling? Was Ryou using him? Ryou must be using him. He wasn't good enough for human companionship. He had been told so over and over and over...

"I'm not using you," he assured as Ryou is a rather perceptive bunny. "At least you accepted it unlike my last master when I needed comforting."

Malik kept holding Ryou. "But...but...no...no..." Malik's eyes closed. "I can be good...I can...I can get...I'm a good boy..." He kept rocking, a few more silent tears down his cheeks.

"It's ok, Malik," Ryou said gently, nuzzling his cheek.

Malik kept his eyes shut, rocking. Malik fought the darkness, but he went back there...back to that place...back to that man. The man who beat him, who raped him, who told him he wasn't a good boy, wasn't a good man...wasn't a man. If Malik was a man, he would be able to keep the man off of him, keep the man from fucking him, keep the man from hurting him. The man hurt Malik. He made Malik bleed. He told Malik he didn't love him. How could he love Malik when Malik was a pussy and a sissy? How no one would ever love Malik, since the man, Malik's own dad, didn't love him.

"Be who you are and want, Malik. Hiding because of the past won't help the present," he said softly, continuing to nuzzle him.

"No, no, no, no..." Malik whimpered, holding Ryou tighter.

"Malik, let it go," he said softly. "He can't hurt you now. You have Bakura to protect you."

"No. No. Daddy beat me, Daddy made me bleed, Daddy told me I wasn't a good boy, but I was...I was...I just wasn't strong. But I'm strong now...I am...I'm not a pussy...I'm not a sissy...I can't be raped anymore. I'm a good boy." Malik's head was starting to hurt from the pressure of his eyes squeezed shut. He was starting to pet Ryou's hair.

Ryou cupped Malik's cheeks in his hands, "Let it go, Malik. Then open your eyes for me please."

Malik slowly opened his eyes, a crazed look in them. "No. NO. No." Getting up, he started disentangling himself from Ryou.

Ryou didn't let him go, "Malik, you said you're strong right?"

"Oh, hi bunny! When did you get in here?!" Malik grinned crazily, petting Ryou's hair.

"Um, I've been here for a while," Ryou pouted.

"Ooh, that's nice." Malik knew Ryou had been there, but he couldn't deal with knowing that Ryou had seen a weakness. "So, let's go to town and get you clothes! I gotta put the shackles back on you so you don't run. Remember, if you run I cut you!" Malik stated in a sing song voice.

"Um, yes I recall you telling me that," he sweat dropped.

Slipping the shackles on Ryou, Malik got up and took him to town where he bought him a new wardrobe, some adornments, and really anything that he saw or thought he saw catch Ryou's eye. Malik was extravagant, never stingy with gifts. And for some reason, he really wanted to please his pet and make his pet happy.

Ryou liked being out of the house. He felt like he trusted Malik a little with how he had shown him a weakness. He wanted to help Malik, but didn't know how.

\/\/\/

Marik had quietly kept eating after Ryou left. He felt bad for making Ryou upset, but he really didn't need more urine in the face.

"So...what was the rabbit trying to get you to tell me?" Bakura teased his pet, watching him eat.

"Nothing." Marik stated quietly, reverting to his safe posture of looking down and kind of curling in on himself.

"Doesn't sound like it," he muttered, but decided not to push him too hard since Marik has been obedient.

Marik finished eating, less than half of each, then quietly put his hands in his lap, waiting for his orders.

"Did you get enough?" he asked.

"Yes Master Bakura, thank you." Marik was starting to get nervous. Bakura was being way to patient and kind.

"Good," he said, noticing Marik ate half, getting up to grab something quick to eat. "We can stay in or go out. What do you want?"

"Whatever you want Master Bakura." Marik was starting to shake. He was scared. He knew he was about to fuck up and bad.

"Which would you prefer?" He asked, frowning at seeing Marik nervous. "I am a bastard, but I'm not heartless. You haven't provoked me so far. Malik on the other hand...well I'll deal with that idiot later."

"M...Master...I really don't care. Pl...please, just...please let me know the rules so I know how to act. My ex Mistress Anzu didn't tell me the rules, so I didn't know how to not get punished." Marik's teeth were starting to chatter.

"Oh, you mean that bitch?" Bakura growled. "If it eases your worries I did kill her at hearing what she did. Even I have limits. Rules...well don't escape or I will hurt you. Going outside you'll need the shackles on. Though that's if and when we do."

"Yes, Master Bakura. Of course. I would never try to escape. I am yours and yours only. Of course you wouldn't trust me so you would put shackles on me." Marik's shakes started to ease a bit

Bakura wrapped an arm around him, "Good."

"C...can I ask what the punishments are? If that is out of my place, I beg forgiveness."

"It's fine. You have a right to know," he smirked deviously. "If you try to escape I will hurt you in any way I see fit. Normally it's physical punishment."

Marik nodded. "O...Of course. And I swear to you Master, I will not try to escape."

"I'm sure you won't, but it's good to be cautious about new slaves," he mused. "Most don't last long, but you prove promising."

"Yes sir. If I may, is it possible I may rummage for something to fix my shoe with?" He motioned to his shoe, which had a gaping hole in the bottom and looked to be as old as Marik, his toes and heel hanging off the front and back of it.

"Yes, you can explore the house if you want," he assured.

"Thank you Master. I will get approval before fixing my shoe." Marik scurried off, exploring the house and looking for any rubber or cloth or something to put over the hole.

"You don't need my permission to use things, Marik," he muttered, chuckling lightly at his antics.

Marik would still make sure to get permission. He didn't need his mouth filled with feces infested underwear, as happened the last time he "borrowed" something without approval.

Bakura let him do as he pleased. He did the dishes since he knew Malik wouldn't be back until much later.

\/\/\/

Atem opened his eyes. He had dozed, he hadn't really slept. Looking at Akefia, he smirked. This should be fun. He walked up to Akefia. "Morning handsome. Sure you don't want to rethink my offer?" He purred.

"Pretty sure I told you to piss off and die," Akefia grumbled.

"Alright." Atem said pleasantly. Unhooking the chains, he jerked Akefia out of the bed without warning.

Akefia grimaced. He glared daggers at him, clenching his fists. He waited for what he would do.

"Now...where to start...Hmmm..." Looking Akefia over, Atem led him out, without stopping to get food. "Do I want to break you or punish you first?" Looking thoughtfully over Akefia, Atem smirked. "I think I'll do both." Dragging Akefia into a room, he attached the chains to a wall

Akefia tested the chains, seeing how tough they were. He glared at Atem, waiting to see his worst. People had tried and failed to break him.

The chains were solid, demon forged. Atem walked up. "Let's see...you already have scars. Hmmm." Tapping his finger over his lips, Atem pulled a slab out of the wall, various sharp, meticulously clean, gleaming instruments on it. Pulling them out, he looked them over, sizing them up as he compared them to Akefia. Picking up a thin metal rod with a larger head on it looking much like an ice pick, he also picked up a small hammer. "Do you know what this is?" He purred.

"No," he replied, showing no fear or weakness as he knew he wouldn't give this demon that satisfaction.

"Well, it's an orbitoclast; and it is used in a method that is called a lobotomy...I have to take this in through your eye socket or nose, depending on what I am trying to achieve, and then operate on your brain. It's a rather nasty experience I'd rather not relive, but we may eventually come to this." Setting the instruments down, he next picked up a thin scalpel. "And what do you suppose I would use this for? And please, be creative...mundaneness bores me."

"Why do you need to do this?" he asked. "I presume you'd use that to make the cuts you'd need."

"Why do I need to do this? To break you, of course. There are two types of people in this world...Survivors and victims. I refuse to be a victim. I refuse for my pets to be victims either...so better to teach them pain and to survive than to succumb." Walking closer with the scalpel, he studied Akefia. "Now, let's see...it would be obvious to go for the face, but that doesn't hurt much. A true expert starts...elsewhere." Running the scalpel down Akefia's body, he expertly cut of Akefia's shirt, pants, and boxers, leaving him naked.

And without a scratch on him.

Akefia narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't believe this guy when he just cut his clothes off.

"Oh, come now...a captor would not be pleasant. A captor would work to make you vulnerable, scared, and weak. Now...most would expect a cut to a vital place...an artery perhaps. But then your victim bleeds out." Clucking his tongue, he sat the scalpel down on the ledge, picking up a larger scalpel with a wicked hook. "And if you cut someplace sensitive, it can knock your mark out, making the experience less enjoyable." Atem waved the scalpel by Akefia's cock, but not touching it. "But...if you take out certain...areas...you ensure your mark can't leave, but can remain...awake." Stomping on Akefia's left foot, Atem leaned deftly down, slicing Akefia's Achilles tendon, all the way through.

Akefia growled, glaring at him. He didn't cry out or anything. Experiencing pain is what his life has been like. He's used to it. Besides he's not going to show weakness towards the enemy. That would be foolish and he's the furthest thing from a fool.

Atem used a bit of magic to stop the bleeding, smiling appreciatively at Akefia. He did not heal the tendon, so Akefia's ability to walk would be hindered. "Very nice. I appreciate the bravado you exude. Now, moving on..." Atem used a rag to clean the blood off the instrument, setting it on a different ledge. Looking Akefia over, he smirked. "After immobilizing the mark, it would be wise to discern exactly what you would want from said mark. Information? Acceptance? Adoration? Death? And then, of course, proceed accordingly." Atem stared at Akefia, weighing options in his mind.

Akefia glared silently. He wasn't using bravado. He knew not to show weakness. He was doing what his first Master had told him a long time ago. He didn't know what this crazy bastard wanted.

"I think I want you to know, today at least...that I hold your life and death in my hands. Do you know that?" Atem asked.

"And please, do not lie. I would be displeased if you lied."

"Yes, I know," he said. "I would think that's common sense."

"Yes, but I do not believe that you truly understand this, as you have never experienced it...So..." Picking up a large, wickedly sharp vorpal knife, Atem turned to Akefia. "Let me show you." Making one clean, neat slice, he slid the blade across Akefia's neck, from ear to ear, stepping aside to watch Akefia bleed out.

With the cut, Akefia's body was trying to heal the wound as his body was either trying to blend with the blood or the bone. He was confused as he guessed it happened if someone tried to fatally attack him.

"Happy now?" he hissed.

Atem watched, unemotional as Akefia's body worked to heal him. Smiling at this bit of knowledge, but still determined to prove his point, Atem simply stated, "No." And plunged the dagger through Akefia's heart. "I want you to feel the darkness of death."

"Aw, that's cute," Akefia smiled coldly. "I've felt it more times than I can count."

Atem smiled triumphantly. "This is such good information to know. I do not feel like doing a heart crush today, so I suppose we will stop. I will bring you food later." Atem walked out, leaving Akefia there to heal himself, leaving him chained.

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath, irritated at being left changed as he healed although wasn't quick with being a reptile.

\/\/\/

Yugi stretched and woke up, stomach growling. Damnit, he was still here. Sitting up, he looked around and went padding for a bathroom.

Yami was cooking some breakfast. He noticed Atem came out.

"How's it going?" he asked him.

"I found out some very interesting information. So I suppose some of what I endured with Anzu has helped." Atem spat her name like rancid meat.

"That's good," he cracked a small smile at his brother's mood. "Any requests with food?"

"I don't care. Serve your pet and feed mine something. I am too agitated to eat right now."

"Alright then. I'll set some aside for you when you're hungry," he shrugged.

Atem turned to walk away. Stopping, he turned back around. "You think I'm a bastard, don't you?"

"No, you're my brother. I love you no matter what," Yami said simply. "I may not agree with you at times, but we are family."

Atem walked over to Yami. "She wanted you, you know that right? I ran off to her because I knew what she would do. And I didn't want that to happen to you. I'm sorry I underestimated you, but I'm not sorry you didn't have to experience her."

Atem's eyes were sad. What Akefia said about his brother shook him to the core. He loved his brother dearly...the only person he ever loved.

Yami held up a hand, not letting Atem have this pity party about what happened, "She's dead. You're my brother, Atem. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Atem frowned. He turned and shuffled out, shoulders slumped. Yugi walked in then, growling at Yami.

"Do you want some food?" he asked the kitten.

"No, I want out of here." Yugi had reverted to the cat form after using the bathroom. He felt safer.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," he sighed. "I can give you food and some for you to bring to your friend."

Yugi's heart dropped. He dropped his head in despair. "Please, just let me leave." Yugi mewled. He had never been a slave and this captivity was killing him.

"I could let you out, but you'd need a leash," he said simply. "Do you want food or not?"

"Yes, I will take some to Akefia." Yugi whimpered pitifully.

"Good," Yami smiled, placing food onto two plates which consisted of bacon, eggs, French toast, and some fruit before handing them to Yugi.

Yugi took his human form and took one plate. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry. I'll take this to Akefia." He walked out, head bowed with the plate. He could smell Akefia, so he knew where he was.

"This better finish healing soon," Akefia grumbled.

Yugi walked in with the plate. Shutting the door, he looked up and growled. "Did this bastard do this to you?" Yugi growled, rushing over.

"Atem? Yeah," he said, managing to pick the locks as the chains fell off of him. "I'll be ok, kitten."

Yugi gave him the plate of food. "You will heal faster if you eat."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks," Akefia smiled, eating the food as he was really hungry.

Yugi sat near him, rubbing up against him. "We gotta get out of here." Yugi whimpered.

"Look for weaknesses in the structure or in them," Akefia suggested while he ate.

Yugi's eyes got huge. Smiling, he hugged Akefia. "You are brilliant!" Rushing out, he went back to the kitchen, looking for Yami.

"Did you need something?" Yami asked as he had placed plastic on a plate and put it in the fridge for Atem when he wants food while Yami was at the table, eating and paying bills.

"I...I just wanted to say I am sorry. I am not used to this. But, I don't want to live like this...so, what can I do...within reason, to make it more pleasant?" Yugi gave puppy dog eyes.

Yami raised a brow, interested by this new development. He shrugged.

"Making it more pleasant would be trying to hurt me or my brother," he said simply. "I know Atem is kind of harsh with his methods. I don't agree with them, but he is my brother after all."

Yugi sighed. He had to play this right. "Ok. I won't hurt you or Atem...unless one of you hurt me. Could I please eat my plate, in here with you?"

"Of course," Yami smiled, happy he could improve things.

Yugi smiled, sitting down and eating, as he was starving. He watched Yami as he ate, studying him.

"Um, any reason why you're staring at me?" Yami asked.

"Oh, s...sorry." Yugi blushed. He didn't realize he was staring. He looked away. He was studying for a weakness.

Yami smiled lightly, "It's ok."

He finished the paperwork. He'd need to mail them out later. He finished eating.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure. Can I get it for you though?"

"It's not necessary," he assured gently. "What would you like?"

"Milk," he admitted shyly.

"With or without cream?" he asked, getting out a cup from the cabinet.

"Cream." He admitted. Looking inquisitively at Yami, he frowned. "Why are you being nice to me? Is it because you are going to rape me or beat me after I trust you?"

Yami scowled, "No, I'm shocked you expect that from me. Those aren't my methods, Yugi."

He poured a glass of milk and mixed in some cream. He walked back to the table, giving it to Yugi.

"Why would you be shocked? I don't know you, and all I've heard from the others, or smelled in this house, is torture and blood." Yugi scowled, but then smiled softly after sniffing the drink...and drank it purring as it was mixed perfectly.

"Well, that's just Atem," he frowned. "Not all masters are the same."

"Really?" Yugi asked quietly. "Marik has been marked, raped, pissed and shit on, and beaten, Ryou just as bad but he won't talk about it, and Akefia has been almost killed several times. So...who is the good master?" Yugi growled.

"There aren't many of us," Yami admitted, sighing as he knew there were a lot of cruel people.

"You just don't get it. Taking someone's freedom, making them be 'yours'...that's cruel in and of itself. So...all masters are cruel." Yugi stared at Yami, no malice in his face, just resignation.

Yami sighed, "I suppose you are right. It's just the way of our world unfortunately."

"Then change it." Yugi challenged.

"I'm not sure how," he sighed, frowning. "It's just how it is."

"Why did you buy me?"

"Hmm?" he raised a brow, blushing slightly. "Um, well I like cats."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, noting the blush. Standing up, he walked over to Yami slowly. "Why do I think you were thinking of more than just buying me to lay in the sun and chase cat toys?"

"Because you're a special type of cat," he was still blushing, he scratched the back of his neck. "Besides I've tried having normal cats and uh...well Atem doesn't react kindly to them."

The lightbulb went off in Yugi's head. Kneeling in front of Yami, putting a hand on each knee, he looked up at Yami through his eyelashes. Squeezing his knees lightly, Yugi purred up at him. "Well, if you are going to keep me, perhaps we can have some fun. Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"

"N-No," he blushed, feeling flustered by the kitten's actions.

"Really? Well..." Yugi scooted closer in between Yami's legs, leaning up. "Do you find me attractive?" Yugi purred.

"Um, yeah," he admitted.

Yugi smirked. "Well..." He ran his fingers up Yami's chest. If he could get Yami on his side...maybe he could find out a weakness easier and get an escape for himself, Akefia and the others. Yami could be formidable, Yugi thought...if he needed to. Yugi just needed to get Yami on his side. Rubbing his cheek on Yami's, lips by Yami's ear, he whispered. "I don't understand why you had to buy a lover...you are gorgeous, and I'm sure women and men are falling at your feet." He breathed into Yami's ear.

Yami shivered, "I don't know about that. I've had some people attracted to me, but it was never given back before."

"And why is that?" Yugi whispered, giving a light kiss to Yami's neck.

"No one really attracted me before," he admitted, his cheeks hot and flushed as red as a tomato.

Pulling back, Yugi hovered his lips over Yami's, not touching them. "Well, you are gorgeous. Why don't we go upstairs and I can show you how gorgeous you are?" He flicked his tongue over Yami's lips.

Yami blushed, "A-Alright, if that's what you want, Yugi."

Smirking, Yugi nodded. Standing, he offered a hand out.

Yami accepted it. He was still rather flustered. No one had ever made him this way before. It was new and he liked it.

Yugi took Yami to the stairs. "Where's your room?"

"Third on the right," he replied.

Opening the door and pulling Yami in, he smirked. "Do you want to undress, or do you want me to undress you?"

"I'll do it," he replied, taking his clothes off.

Yugi waggled his eyebrows, taking in a deep breath. This guy was gorgeous! Well, at least he could have fun playing his mark. Pulling Yami to the bed, he gently pushed him on the bed, crawling over him.

Yami blushed. He smiled nervously, liking the feeling of a neko crawling all over him. He wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"You want me in cat form or human form?" Yugi whispered as he kissed Yami's neck.

"Whatever will be easier for you," Yami blushed.

"Well, with what I have planned...human." Yugi smirked, kissing slowly all over Yami's neck and chest, light peppering kisses.

Yami scratched Yugi behind the ears. He thought that would be pleasing to the neko. He was blushing like a ripe tomato.

Yugi did purr, he liked his ears being petted, Running his tongue over Yami's collarbone, kissing down to Yami's abdomen, he looked up at Yami, purring.

Yami shivered. He looked back down; glad he was able to please Yugi a bit during this.

Yugi smirked, running his fingers down Yami's thighs, looking to see if Yami was indeed attracted to him.

Yami shivered again. He felt himself hardening just from the kitten's touch. He liked it.

Yugi leaned down, kissing and nipping gently on Yami's thighs, ignoring the obvious evidence of Yami's enjoyment.

Yami moaned lightly. The feeling of Yugi's lips felt so good against his flesh. He arched his back, wanting more.

Yugi meticulously peppered Yami's abdomen and thighs with kisses, avoiding anything else. "What do you want?" He purred, kissing right below Yami's belly button.

"I want you," Yami breathed out, sheepish at admitting this as he wasn't really experienced with this even though he should be.

Yugi stopped, blinking fast, breath hitching in his throat. Mentally shaking this off, he went back to the job at hand. Slipping his mouth over Yami's cock, he took the full length, running his tongue along the shaft as he started sucking.

"Yugi," he breathed out, enjoying the sensations it brought onto him, letting Yugi do as he pleased with his cock, his eyes darkening slightly.

Yugi felt fire flow down his loins and he hardened at hearing the name breathed out of those sensuous lips. Refocusing on the task at hand, he worked Yami to climax. The goal was to get Yami to fall for him, not for Yugi to fall for Yami. So no sex for Yugi...his goal is to please Yami and get Yami wrapped around his paw.

Yami moaned. He was getting close. His hands roamed over Yugi's body, trying to reciprocate the pleasure.

Yugi kept skirting just out of way. He couldn't afford to lose focus on the task at hand. Akefia, Marik, and Ryou needed him. He worked Yami's dick harder, swirling and sucking to bring Yami to climax.

Yami moaned loudly. His cock releasing into Yugi's mouth. It felt wonderful. He panted, trying to regain his breath.

Yugi licked it all, taking it in. Licking and cleaning Yami's sensitive cock, he turned into a cat and curled up on the bed next to Yami. "We can sleep now." Yugi was uncomfortably aroused, which is why he again transformed into his safe zone of being a cat.

"Yeah," he murmured, holding the cat gently as he drifted off to a nap with his pet.

 **A/N: Yays! That's the end of chappie one! We hope ya'll enjoyed! We'll be working on the next one shortly. Just be patient, ok? A big and sincere thank you goes to Jofisk. We really do appreciate you editing for us.**

 **Reviews will passed onto the** **ninniku-Ookami22** **and Capricornkitty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Akefia had finished eating he wasn't sure what to do now. He tried to pick the lock on the chains.

The locks to the room held, as Atem had left shadows in the house to relock the room after Yugi fed Akefia, as he didn't trust Akefia to not run.

Atem had walked around the market. Thoughts swimming through his mind, he finally returned, going up to the room, looking at his shadow guard. "Do I need a weapon?" He asked the shadow.

"No," the guard assured, stepping aside for its master to enter.

Atem walked in, confident smirk back on his face. He faced Akefia, noting that the chains were off of his wrists. "Been a bad pet?" He sneered.

Akefia clenched his fists, hackles raised. Although with his chains off, he smirked.

"So?" he asked.

"Are you going to force me to chain you again, or will you take your punishment like a man?" He asked simply.

Akefia pounced onto Atem, his eyes dark like a stormy grey instead of their normal slate steel hue. He pinned him there, his lips inches away from his.

"You tell me, Master," he growled, not caring much about their bodies pressed rather close to each other's in this position.

Atem swallowed thickly. Feeling himself harden, he ignored the emotion as Akefia could try to kill him. Staring mildly up at Akefia, he sighed. "I suppose I will have to chain you, since you attacked me."

"I haven't harmed you," he chuckled lightly, his smirk still on his lips. "Besides you don't know what could happen in such a position, Atem."

Atem's cock twitched again. He didn't like this. He had never lost control of any kind before. He didn't like what this slave's voice could do to him. Swallowing again, still keeping his mild tone, he simply looked at Akefia. "And if you would get me in a vulnerable position, there is nothing to stop you from harming me."

"I want to play, Master," Akefia purred in Atem's ear, figuring he could have fun making this man aroused and helplessly grappling for his control.

Trying to keep his breathing steady, Atem stared in Akefia's eyes. Biting his lip, he wanted to give in, but knew that was probably a sentence ending in death. His brain was swimming with lust while he tried to figure out the best direction to take.

"Can I play with you, Master?" he breathed in his ear, one of his hands sliding down into Atem's pants to stroke his cock, his nails scraping against the flesh.

Atem's eyes darkened as he sucked in a deep breath, his cock standing at attention. Logic going out the window, Atem grabbed Akefia's face, crashing his lips to Akefia's in a savage kiss.

Akefia moaned, liking the savagery in the kiss given to him. His hands kept working on Atem's cock. It'll be fun to see who wins this battle for dominance.

Atem growled, low in his throat at the touches. Taking his leg and hip, he flipped Akefia over, straddling him, eyes a stormy purple looking down. Leaning down, he started kissing Akefia's neck, sucking on it.

Akefia shivered, panting lightly. He hadn't expected to be flipped over. He felt his arousal grow as well. He tried to roll over.

Pinning Akefia's arms down, Atem grinded his crotch against Akefia's, biting down hard on Akefia's neck, shivering himself at this savage mating ritual.

Akefia bit his lip. He wasn't going to let a whimper escape his throat. He already had Atem being this savage. He arched his back, shivering at the way their cocks felt grinding against each other.

Leaning back, eyes dark, Atem looked at Akefia. "You really like it this rough?" He croaked out through his dry throat.

"Yeah," he answered, mentally cursing himself at his throat releasing a whimper when Atem had stopped.

Atem got up, pulling Akefia up, pushing Akefia against the wall as he ripped off Akefia's shirt, kissing and nipping his chest and abdomen, growling in need.

Akefia shivered due to the feeling of Atem's mouth on his flesh and his skin being bare to him. He panted lightly, wondering how Atem wanted to do this.

Atem looked up at Akefia as he slid to his knees, working Akefia's pants down, finally just ripping the damn things off. Breathing picking up as he eyes Akefia in appreciation, he moaned in appreciation before taking Akefia in his mouth, watching Akefia's reaction.

"Fuck," he hissed out, his eyes half-closing, overwhelmed by the emotions which caused him to blend in with the wall.

Even if Atem couldn't really see Akefia well, he could feel the hard dick in his mouth, and he kept sucking, becoming more aroused at the sounds he heard Akefia make.

Akefia was panting. His cock twitched in Atem's mouth. He wouldn't take long until release at this point with how well Atem was working on him. He can usually control his power, but when overwhelmed by emotion he can't.

Atem stood, grabbing Akefia and pushing him onto the bed. "Top or Bottom?" Atem growled, pissed at himself that he was asking, his pants developing a wet spot on the front.

Akefia tore Atem's pants off. His hands jerking the other man off. He smirked, "I'll fight you for it."

Atem smirked at the competition and nodded. Using his leg, he crooked it behind Akefia, pushing him down on the bed.

Akefia growled, flipping over to have Atem underneath him. Yep, he's not letting Atem win. At least not easily.

Atem hardened more, eyes darkening. He liked the competition...the fight for dominance. Holding his shadows at bay, he wanted a fair fight. Pushing up into a kiss, he rolled Akefia back over.

Akefia growled. He rolled over, making Atem get off back underneath. He liked doing this because it amused him. It was an odd kind of fun.

Atem was painfully aroused, trying to roll Akefia back over, though somehow he ended up on his stomach under Akefia. Eyes large as this was a loss, he scrambled to try to get out from under Akefia, even as his body burned with desire.

"Nope, mine now," he grinned, keeping Atem down while his hands roamed the other man's body.

Atem shivered, goosebumps pebbling his skin as he enjoyed the feel of this man's hands on his body waaaay too much. Arching his head back slightly, he moaned. "Then fuck me." He growled.

"Oh, someone sounds eager," he teased, rubbing his cock against Atem's bum, wanting his master to feel what he was about to experience.

Atem's eyes slid closed as he pushed back against Akefia. Growling again, he supported himself with one arm and gripped himself and started stroking. "If you're gonna be a sore loser, then I'm going to take matters in my own hands." Atem said raggedly.

"Mmm, no I'm not. Just poking fun at you," he replied, sheathing himself up to the hilt inside of Atem with one hard thrust.

Atem grunted hard as the pain exquisitely blossomed into pleasure. Letting go of his cock, he braced himself on the bed. "Oh fuck...damnit that feels so fucking good." Atem hissed, gripping the sheets in his fists.

"What happened to taking matters into your own hands?" Akefia taunted, beginning to move in and out of Atem.

"Shut the fuck up and keep fucking me." Atem growled through gritted teeth, shoving back against Akefia, enjoying the feel of Akefia's cock in him a little too much, the pain such a fine line with pleasure that it spilled over and all Atem could do was feel.

Akefia chuckled lightly. He gripped Atem's hips, pounding away inside of him. Though after several long moments of fucking he finally spilled inside of Atem. He panted, stopping in his movements.

Atem had came on the bed during this. Panting himself, Atem laid down on shaky arms, rolling over on his back. Eyeing Akefia. "Why didn't you kill me?" He asked, knowing Akefia had the perfect opportunity.

"You don't need to know why," he chuckled lightly, pulling out when he was done, turning on his side, back to Atem.

Silently kicking himself, he quietly got up and headed out to his bedroom. They weren't lovers, they weren't going to cuddle.

Akefia smirked. He had fun playing with Atem. He hoped they'd be able to do it again soon.

\/\/\/

Ryou looked around at the town. He shivered slightly, feeling cold. He peeked up at his master, anxious as he didn't know how people are around here.

Malik kept ahold of the shackles, keeping Ryou close. After purchasing his wares, he looked at Ryou. "Would you like to eat?" Hand grabbed a dagger, flinging it to the air and into the shoulder of a passerby who was about to put a hand on Ryou. "Don't...touch...mine." Malik hissed crazily as blood dripped from the shoulder.

"Um, yes though I am kind of cold," Ryou admitted to him, thankful Malik had protected him.

Malik took his dagger and then a cloak off of the passerby. "Thanks. That is repayment for touching mine." Wrapping the cloak around Ryou, he looked crazily in Ryou's face, a gentle voice coming out of that insanity. "How is that?" Malik whispered.

"Thanks," he smiled softly, kissing Malik's cheek. "Can we go eat now?"

Malik smiled so big at the kiss. Nodding his head frantically he picked Ryou up and carried him to a café. Pushing ahead of the line, he went and sat down at a table, sitting Ryou in a corner next to him.

Ryou leaned against him. He felt warm and liked being close to the blonde. He wondered what they'd eat here.

Grabbing a menu, Malik offered it to Ryou. "Can you read?"

"Of course," he slightly smiled, looking it over, uncertain as there were many choices.

"I like meat and vegetables. Do you eat meat since you are a vegetarian? Or does a bunny eat meat?" Malik was grinning crazily

"I do eat meat," he answered, smiling lightly. "I can shift into other animals, but bunny is one of my favorites."

"Bunny is my favorite too, it's so cute!" Malik petted Ryou's hair.

"Aw, thanks," he blushed.

"How about we get a salad and..." Malik's eyes went crazed, he jumped up grabbed a man's plate, throwing it out the window.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked in concern.

The man glared at Malik standing, until Malik smiled crazily, hands on daggers. "I'm Malik, who the fuck are you?" He said in a sing song voice. The man paled and just sat down. Malik growled. Looking at Ryou, "He was eating rabbit." Malik hugged Ryou tightly, petting his hair.

"Oh," Ryou leaned against him, liking the feeling of his master's arms around him. "That wasn't nice of him then."

"No, not at all. Here, why don't we get a fondue?"

Ryou smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

Malik smiled, flagging down a waiter and ordering a vegetable fondue with some chicken, growling "no rabbit meat or you will eat your own dick." The flustered waiter nodded, gulping. Malik smiled with the crazed glint back in his eye. "And we'll have chocolate fondue for dessert with marshmallows, fruit, brownies, and cookies. Got it?" The waiter nodded, scampering off.

Ryou sweat dropped. It seemed a lot. Oh no, he blushed as he knew if he had a lot of sugar he randomly shape shifts. So this would be interesting.

The fondue was brought by a nervously shaking waiter. Luckily, the restaurant had different portions, so the waiter had brought the "two person" portion.

Ryou just leaned against Malik. He liked being around the deranged person.

Malik petted Ryou's hair. Offering to feed him, he soaked some shrimp in the vegetable fondue, offering it to Ryou afterwards.

Ryou smiled. He appreciate the affectionate gesture. He accepted it, eating the shrimp. It tasted pretty good.

Malik kept feeding Ryou as he ate some of the food himself. After finishing, they brought out the chocolate fondue. Malik grinned. "This is the best part." He giggled, dipping a strawberry in chocolate and offering it to Ryou.

Ryou ate it. Although was a bit worried. The sugar hit his system and he shifted into a cat. He pawed at Malik, looking up at him adorably.

Malik giggled, looking down. "You are adorable!" Looking at the white fluffy kitty, he picked Ryou up and snuggled his nose in the fur. "Do you like strawberries that much?" He giggled, breathing in Ryou's scent.

Ryou mewled, licking Malik's nose. He smiled, his tail swishing back and forth.

Malik giggled. Getting a small piece of brownie, he dipped that in fondue and offered it to Ryou.

Eating some of the brownie himself.

Ryou munched on it. He meowed, licking Malik's cheek. He shifted into a puppy. He wagged his tail, licking Malik's face.

Malik giggled. "Okay, so sugar makes you shift. Okay, I will stop now." Malik giggled, petting the puppy.

Ryou pouted, "I honestly thought you wouldn't figure that out."

"Heeey, I'm not stupid." Malik pouted back, petting Ryou.

"That's not what I meant," he continued to pout, giving Malik the puppy dog eyes of doom.

"Okay..okay, stop..please." Malik was melting under the eyes.

"Nope," Ryou giggled, shifting back to normal for now.

Malik giggled, petting Ryou again. "Is there anything you need, or you wanna go back?" Malik kept eating sugary chocolate confections.

"Just you and maybe when you're ready," Ryou said, yawning cutely as he rested his head on Malik's shoulder.

Malik grinned. Picking Ryou up, he dropped some money on the table and carried Ryou out. Humming as Malik walked happily through the street, he suddenly stopped, and started shaking, hugging Ryou tighter, his eyes fixed on a figure of an older man making his way through the crowd toward Malik, a cruel smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, becoming alert at Malik's distress, glaring daggers at the approaching male.

Malik just held Ryou tighter. "No, no, no..." Malik whimpered. "I'm a good boy..."

Ryou cupped Malik's cheeks, looking into his eyes, "Just look at me, Malik. It'll be ok."

"I'm...I'm a good boy." He whimpered. The man smirked, stopping just a few feet away. He was older, shaggy white hair and a shaggy white goatee, pale eyes sharp.

"Malik, it's ok," Ryou said gently, shifting to cat form, licking his face and head butted him.

Reaching out a finger, the man ran it through Ryou's hair. "Aww, what a cute kitty." The man's gruff voice complimented Ryou with fake sincerity. Malik pulled Ryou closer to him, shaking.

Ryou shuddered, repulsed by the man. He hissed angry as he knew what this man did to his master. He peeked up at Malik, hoping the blonde would help.

"G...get out of here." Malik whimpered, frozen in fear. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Oh, now, my dear son...why would I do that? I've been lonely, and thought that we should pick up where we left off...of course, this delectable piece would be sufficient." Smirking, he ran his hand down Ryou again, ignoring the hiss and smiling, "I like pain, kitty cat."

"I don't," Ryou hissed, glaring daggers at the person that hurt Malik. "Bugger off."

"Oh, that's so cute." The man stated, reaching to pet Ryou again. Malik jerked Ryou away.

"Fuck off. Leave us alone or I will kill you." Malik said, unable to get the force behind his voice, but he at least got the words out. Turning, he fled into the crowd, going a back way to the house, bursting in, slamming the door, and sliding down it, tears spilling as he started shaking more.

Ryou head butted him, mewling and licked his face. He didn't like seeing Malik upset. He whacked him gently with his fluffy tail.

Malik shook, wrapping his arms around himself, rocking, eyes going vacant again.

"Malik?" Ryou mewed, trying to break him out of this mood.

Malik just put his head on his knees, rocking. "I'm a good boy."

Ryou sighed. He shifted back to normal. He smiled, cupping Malik's cheeks and kissed him softly.

Malik looked up, tears flowing from his lilac eyes. "I'm a good boy."

"Malik let go. I won't let him hurt you," Ryou told him gently.

"But I hurt you. Why would you help me?" He asked pitifully.

"Because I love you," he said softly, kissing him again, holding him close.

Malik looked up, eyes huge. "You can't love me. I'm not a good boy. I bought you. And you've only known me like a day or so. You just want away cause I'm not a good boy." Tears slipped down his face again.

"Don't be silly," he smiled, shifting to kitten form and sitting on Malik's head, licking his paws. "I don't need to spend long to know I love someone. It doesn't matter that you bought me. It's how our world is."

Malik looked up, pulling Ryou gently off of his head. Looking at Ryou softly, Malik smiled sadly. Standing, he took the shackles that he had and tossed them to the side. Going to a desk, he pulled out some paper and a pen. Writing something, still holding Ryou in his arm, he looked at Ryou. "Please, change back into your human form." He asked quietly.

"Oh ok," he shifted back, uncertain of what Malik is up to.

Malik gripped Ryou's wrist hard, running a hand over that delicate wrist, an intense burning felt by Ryou, which then fizzled down to nothing. The paper dissipated after the pain disappeared. On Ryou's wrist was a small circle with a "M" in the center and a line through the circle and M.

Ryou hugged Malik. For some strange reason he felt happy the demon had marked him. He nuzzled Malik's neck gently.

"You're free. That mark says that I was your owner, but I freed you. No one can buy or sell you now." Malik's shoulders slumped and he left Ryou, heading up the stairs a broken man.

Ryou followed him. He frowned, not wanting Malik to be alone.

"Malik, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

Malik turned, depressed eyes on Ryou. "It's what you wanted. Act like you love me, get me wrapped around your finger, then I'll free you. Done." Malik shrugged, turning and trudging back up the stairs. "I can't help your friends though, I'm sorry." He went into his room, shutting the door.

Ryou just slid down against the wall. He wrapped his arms around his knees. His hair hid his face as he cried. "But I'm not like that," he muttered, feeling hurt at being rejected.

Marik heard crying. Heading out, he saw Ryou crying by the door. Rushing to Ryou, he held him. "What? What happened? What did he do to you?" Anger flaring up in his heart at his friend being hurt. While his own personal survival may have been beaten almost out of him, he was fiercely loyal to his friends.

Ryou just buried his head in Marik's chest, holding him tight. He didn't talk for several moments.

"He freed me. He said I tricked him by trying to help him and saying I loved him," he told his friend. "He tossed me aside..."

Marik growled at his friend hurt. Picking Ryou up, he stomped up the stairs, kicking open Malik's door. Malik was laying on his bed, curled in the fetal position. He jerked up when he heard the door shatter open. "What the hell?" Malik jumped up.

Ryou curled in on himself. He looked down, his face still wet.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but Ryou isn't like that. Ryou doesn't say anything he doesn't mean, so if he told you he loves you, he does you prick. Now, fix my friend before I have to hurt you." Marik seethed, gently depositing Ryou in Malik's arms.

"Thank you, Marik," Ryou said softly.

Malik gripped Ryou, seeing his tears. "Ryou?" Sitting on the bed, Malik held Ryou. "Did I make you cry? I..I just figured you wanted freedom. I'm sorry, Bunny, I really am." Marik watched on the sidelines to make sure Ryou was okay.

"Just don't do it again, ok?" he asked softly, holding Malik gently, nuzzling his neck.

Malik held Ryou close, saying nothing, content to just hold Ryou.

\/\/\/

Bakura had heard the noise. He frowned, grabbing Marik, not saying a word. He wasn't pleased about the door being shattered.

Marik went back to submissive, head bowed. He was waiting to be punished.

Bakura took him to his room. He shut the door, gentle as he knew Malik was going through stuff. He placed Marik on his bed.

"Why did you break a door?" he asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

"I...I'm sorry Master Bakura." Marik's eyes watering in fear. "R..Ryou was hurt, and..I didn't think." His voice barely a whisper as he started to shake again.

Bakura frowned, sitting on the edge, "It'll be replaced."

"Yes, yes sir. I will replace it, and I will work to get the money to replace it." He gripped his knees as he was scared, but he thought hugging himself would anger his master more.

"No, not necessary," he chuckled, patting Marik's head. "Relax, it was just a door. If it were something valuable then I would be pissed like if you were hurt for instance."

Marik looked up, his face a mask of confusion. "I don't understand, Master."

"It's as I told you, Marik," he said, cupping his face. "You are precious. If you were harmed...well I wouldn't be pleased. It was a door, a simple object that will be easily replaced. You I cannot replace."

Marik gulped. "B..but, when are you going to hurt me? When are you going to make me do things? You have been kind to me...I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. No one buys a slave to just let them live in their house." Marik whispered, a tear slipping out of his eye.

"I can have times where I'm lonely," he admitted. "Having another person in the house aside from Malik is refreshing."

Marik pondered this, still cautious. Looking up eagerly, in case this was true, he tentatively smiled. "I...I can give good massages. Would you like a back massage? I can show you I have no weapons!" Marik stated.

"Oh?" he asked, taking off his shirt to reveal his chest and back. "Show me then, Ishtar."

Marik nodded and stripped, circling. "See? No weapons."

"What about that one between your legs?" he teased, looking him up and down as he was rather impressed at what he saw which rarely happened.

Marik blushed scarlet, pulling his pants on. "I..I...Uh, yea...so let me get some lotion and I will massage your back Master." Looking around frantically, face scarlet, he saw some lotion by the bed and grabbed it, intentionally NOT thinking about why lotion is by the bed.

"Well, Marik...I didn't take you as the guy for being so forward," Bakura teased, smirking deviously. "If you want the lotion it's in the drawer. You grabbed a bottle of lube."

Marik squeaked, dropping the bottle. Face darkening in the red color, he opened the drawer and pulled out the lotion. Checking the label to make sure it was lotion, he then crawled on the bed behind Bakura, putting some lotion in his hands and working on Bakura's tight muscles, his face burning.

Bakura relaxed. He liked the way Marik's hands felt on his body. He didn't mind the mess up. If Marik really wanted that he would give it. Although to him Marik is a special case in a way. He would love to pound that tight bronze ass of his if he were given the chance. He'll just accept what he has for now. He can work on it to get to that point.

Marik worked on Bakura's back muscles with skill, working out the hard knots in each section. "You may want to lay down on your stomach. You should get very relaxed." Marik noted.

"Mmm, good to know," he murmured, laying down on his stomach as he enjoyed Marik's skilled fingers dancing along his skin.

Marik worked through his sore hands to relax every muscle in Bakura's back. His master had been kind to him, so he wanted to return the favor. And, perhaps, if he could prove his worth with things like this, perhaps his master wouldn't abuse him.

"How does that feel Master Bakura?" Marik whispered once done, in case Bakura was asleep, he didn't want to wake him up.

"Hmm?" he woke up, glancing up at the blonde. "Oh, yes you did a good job."

"I'm sorry for waking you, Master." He whispered. "I'll work on your legs, and then stay by the door guarding it while you sleep." Marik went down, blushing, as he would have to have Bakura take his pants off.

"You can sleep with me if you want to," he said, stripping off his pants for Marik to get at his legs.

"I..uh...well...um..." Marik blushed so fiercely. "It..uh.." He started working on Bakura's legs. He didn't know if he'd be able to satisfy his gorgeous Master, but his cock twitched at the invitation.

Bakura snoozed after a while when Marik started working on his legs. He draped an arm around Marik, not letting him leave the bed.

Once finished, Marik laid down quietly next to Bakura, enjoying the warmth and companionship of Bakura, as he too, got lonely and Bakura was refreshing, if confusing.

\/\/\/

Yami eventually woke up. He smiled, petting the kitten gently. He picked him up carefully. He put on a pair of pants before heading downstairs.

He placed Yugi down on the counter. He poured some milk into a bowl, mixing cream into it before setting it down beside him.

Yugi opened one eye, sniffing the bowl. Standing, stretching he took a sip of it, then started purring, looking appreciatively up at Yami. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he smiled softly. "You're really adorable."

Yugi looked up, smiling. Licking his lips, he walked over and head butted Yami.

Purring loudly as he did so.

Yami smiled. He ran a hand through Yugi's fur. He liked having someone around. At least it helped with staying away from his brother for a while.

Yugi looked up. Yami really was hands...nope, no. Not happening. He blew the guy, he didn't marry him. Walking back over to the cream, he sat down, drinking it happily. Tail twitching as he had his back to Yami. He didn't need to look at Yami right now. He was doing this to help him and his friends. That was it.

Yami chuckled lightly. He left Yugi alone. He checked what supplies they had. He frowned, noticing he'd need to make a run to the store. He grinned, knowing he could bring Yugi with him. He's sure the kitten would like to get out of the house.

Yugi finished the cream, then sat on the counter, cleaning himself. He picked up a strange scent, it smelt like a combination of Akefia and Atem...shrugging it off, he licked his paw clean, watching for Yami to return.

Yami came back, "Come on, I'm taking you with me to the store. We need more stuff for the kitchen."

"Purrt!" Yugi grinned happily, jumping on Yami's shoulder and purring. He wasn't going to try to run, cause he had to exploit weaknesses.

Yami smiled, already written up a list. He patted Yugi's head gently. He left with his pet. Of course if anyone tried to touch his kitten he would hurt them. He didn't want Yugi to get harmed by strangers. The trip to the store wasn't long. It was down the road. It was a quaint building. He walked in, grabbing a cart.

Yugi grinned, snuggling down in Yami's hair. Due to his petite stature, he looked very much like a kitten. His big amethyst eyes took everything in, watching the town. As Yami grabbed a cart, Yugi saw the most amazing shiny string on another cart attached to the cart and a balloon. He just had to play with it. Balancing on Yami's shoulder, he reached out, swatting at it.

Yami smiled. He thought Yugi was so adorable. He walked, picking up what he needed. He also purchased a few balls of yarn for Yugi to play with as well as some string.

Yugi leaned down, swatting at the balls of yarn, purring happily.

"No cats in here!" Barked a man, grabbing Yugi by the scruff of the neck, jerking him off of Yami.

Yugi mewled in surprise, hissing.

Yami took Yugi back, "Touch him again and I assure you'll be eating your own tongue. Got it?"

"Get that fucking cat out of here." The man, at least six foot tall hissed. He was used to getting his own way. The man grabbed for Yugi.

Yami sighed, "I warned you."

He used the shadows. One tore off the man's hands and another force fed his tongue.

"Now, let's finish shopping," Yami said, back to his cheerful self as he pushed the cart, smiling at seeing Yugi play with the yarn.

Yugi purred, nuzzling Yami in appreciation at the protection.

"No worries, hun. I protect what's mine. I'm not a fan of using my brother's methods of dealing with people," he sighed, petting Yugi gently as he picked up the last few things before checking out his purchases.

Yugi crawled up on Yami's neck, getting distracted with Yami's hair, swatting and batting at it. Then he noticed Yami's ear and started licking it. Yummy, Yami tasted good!

Yami laughed softly. He was amused at how Yugi acted at times. He felt happy with the neko. He paid for the groceries and supplies. He grabbed the bags before heading back home. When they returned Yami put everything away except for the gifts he got Yugi. He kept them out for the cat to play with.

Yugi was having a blast, playing with the toys, chasing the string. He looked up at Yami, string in his mouth, eyes pleading.

"What is it?" he asked softly, sitting down on the ground near him after he finished putting everything up.

"Play with me?" Yugi asked, nuzzling Yami.

"Um, sure," he blushed, pulling the string gently.

Yugi grinned, chasing after the string, pouncing on it repeatedly, purring happily.

Yami smiled. He liked seeing Yugi happy. He knew it was eventual to fall for someone. At least he did with his pet instead of someone else. He continued to play with Yugi, tossing the string in another direction.

Yugi kept chasing the string until finally he stopped. That was boring. Looking up at Yami smiling, Yugi cocked his head. "So, seriously...why don't you have a mate? You're one of the best looking people I've seen. You seem, nice...mostly. You're protective, well spoken, and kind. "

"Well, I'm not like Atem," he said simply, thinking over something before making up his mind. "Shift into your normal form for me, please."

Yugi was on guard, but he did as asked as Yami had not hurt him. "Okay." Yugi stated, watching Yami.

Yami took one of Yugi's wrists into his hands. There was a slight amount of pain, but it dissipated a few seconds after it happened. When Yami let it go there was a mark of a black Y surrounded by a crimson circlet and a line through the Y as well.

"No one can own or buy you. With this mark you're a free kitten," he smiled, patting his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can help your friends."

Yugi looked down at his wrist, then back up at Yami. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked at Yami. "So...I can leave. And even you can't stop me?" He asked quietly.

"That's right," Yami replied softly, sorrow in his eyes. "You can leave."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Atem woke up, stretching. His mind drifting to the problem that was Akefia.

Akefia woke up. He had slept on his side. He stretched, his eyes opening. He wondered what would happen today. He knew his master would be dealing with a lot. He smirked, enjoying playing with the man.

Standing, Atem stretched, slipping on clothes as he went down to get some food. He supposed he should get some food for Akefia, for after punishment. He shouldn't have attacked Atem.

Akefia paced back and forth. He was restless, waiting for food.

Atem walked in, knife on the ready.

"That isn't necessary you know," he said dryly at noticing his master carried a knife with him.

Atem simply stared at Akefia. Setting the tray down, he looked at Akefia. "Punishment for attacking me first, then you can have food. So you can take your punishment like a man, or I can chain you up like a bitch." Atem was guarded...he didn't like the fact that he lost control around this man last time.

"Stare at me all you want," Akefia smirked slyly. "Do I get to know what the punishment is?"

Atem swallowed, staring Akefia in the eyes. "Twenty lashes." He said, in a guarded voice, feeling passion rising out of his gut. His eye twitched in aggravation.

Akefia held his smirk. He took off his shirt, revealing his back and stomach.

"Get it over with then," he purred.

Atem growled at Akefia's smirk. Taking his whip, he lashed Akefia's back, hard for the twenty lashes, leaving slices of blood where the whip hit.

Akefia gritted his teeth. He endured the pain, feeling the warm blood spill down his back. He just wanted to get it over with so he could eat.

After the twenty lashes, Atem grabbed a small salt block, rubbing it over the wounds.

Akefia hissed, wincing at the pinpricks of pain from the salt being rubbed into his wounds. He clenched his fists, hoping this was over.

"Now, will you be a good boy?" Atem asked lightly.

"Maybe," he replied as it was highly unlikely he would be.

Atem sighed, as he recognized the noncommittal answer. Still, he couldn't very well starve his pet. "Your food is on the desk." Atem walked out.

"Good," he muttered, stepping over as he began to eat.

Atem had left a chunk of bread, a small salad, a quarter of a roasted chicken, and a cup of banana pudding, along with a large glass of water.

Akefia looked at the food. He just ate the chicken and drank the water.

About an hour later, a shadow walked in, grabbing the tray. Looking it over, the shadow asked, "What would you rather have instead?"

"Nothing. I wasn't that hungry," he muttered, sitting against the wall as he healed his wounds.

Shrugging, the shadow took the tray out. About an hour later, Atem came back in, a collar in his hand. "Ready for a walk?"

"Go to hell," Akefia growled, still trying to heal the welts and markings from his back the whip had left.

"Oh...now you are upset." Atem said mildly. "Well, if you would mind, I wouldn't have to punish you."

"You're an uncaring bastard. So piss off," he glared daggers at him.

"And this surprises you, how? If you care, you get hurt. I would think you would know that." Atem's face remained impassive.

Akefia scowled, "Then you're a foolish fool."

Atem laughed harshly. "You've never been hurt."

"One thing you will have to get through your fucking head is you don't know me. I'm not letting you get to know me," Akefia said bluntly. "So don't you dare make assumptions."

"Well then I would say the same to you. Don't assume I'm uncaring, and don't assume you know me." Atem hissed, aggravated at being called out, and aggravated at being called an uncaring bastard.

And aggravated that he was aggravated.

"Fine," he huffed, looking down as his hair hid his face, not looking at his so called master.

"Damnit, what the fuck do you want from me?" Atem exploded, stomping over and gripping Akefia's chin, forcing it up.

"Nothing," he hissed, jerking out of Atem's grasp.

"Fine." Atem turned, stomping out, locking the door behind him.

Ryou cuddled into Malik. He headbutted him, in cat form, playfully nipping his nose. He giggled and then moved up to curl up on Malik's head.

\/\/\/

Malik yawned, waking up and smiling at Ryou. Giggling, Malik crossed his eyes looking up at Ryou. Pulling Ryou off his head, he held Ryou in his arms, petting him. "You are adorable. And you're mine...right?" Malik asked, a teeny bit of fear in his eyes.

"Of course," Ryou smiled softly, nuzzling Malik's cheek.

Malik grinned. "Whatcha wanna do today?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Ryou admitted, nipping Malik's cheek.

Malik giggled again. "Wanna go see your friends?"

Ryou nodded, "Sure."

"Which one?"

"Yugi," Ryou told him, nuzzling Malik affectionately.

"Sure!" Marik got up, throwing on some clothes, and picking Ryou up, heading out toward Atem and Yami's.

Ryou relaxed in Malik's arms. He knew the psychopath would keep him safe somehow. He was looking forward to seeing his half-brother. Though only Marik and Akefia knew about that.

Knocking on the door, Malik barged in right afterwards and stopped, uncomfortably. Yugi was looking at Yami and Yami seemed to be sad. "Yami, wha's wrong?" Malik asked, petting Ryou.

Ryou jumped down. He padded over, mewing at Yugi. He pawed at the neko. He didn't like it when Yugi was upset.

"Nothing's wrong," Yami forced a smile on his face. "How are you, Malik?"

Yugi formed back into neko and headbutted Ryou. Nodding his head, Yugi padded off to the back of the house.

Ryou followed after him. He wanted to know what was wrong. He wanted to help.

Once they got to a safe distance, Yugi head butted Ryou again. "How are you?" Yugi said, eyeing Ryou.

Ryou giggled, head butting him back, "I'm fine. How about you?"

"Okay." Yugi sighed, licking his leg. "Yami gave me my freedom."

"Malik did the same for me," Ryou sat down, licking his paws absently.

Yugi grinned big and headbutted Ryou, rubbing his cheek on Ryou's. "That's awesome! Now we just have to figure out how to get Marik and Akefia free!" Yugi giggled.

"Yep," Ryou nodded, smiling softly as he nipped Yugi in return for the lick.

"So, I can leave. Just don't know if I should or not, cause if I stay, I can help Muffin." Yugi worriedly worked his paw with his teeth, spreading his claws wide.

"Oh, um well I'm staying with Malik," Ryou told him sheepishly.

"No, that's good! That way you can work on getting Marik free." Yugi smiled. "I figured that if I get Yami to fall for me, well then, if I can get him wrapped around my paw, I can get him to help me with me and 'Keifa. I guess it's working, cause I'm free, and all I had to do was blow him." Yugi felt unsettled with how he was describing Yami as a pawn piece

"Um, well that's good for you. I actually love Malik. I will help Marik, but I have my own reasons for staying," Ryou said gently.

Yugi looked at Ryou with wide eyes. "How can you love Malik? It's only been like three days! And he bought you!" Yugi looked disgruntled.

"He's broken. I want to help fix him," Ryou said simply.

"That's not love. That's pity." Yugi said.

Ryou shrugged, "It's what I feel. Like I said I'm staying for my own reasons."

"Ryou..." Suddenly, a butterfly caught Yugi's eye. Wiggling his butt, he chased after it, running and sliding into Yami's leg.

\/\/\/

Malik hadn't said anything to Yami for a bit, as he could tell Yami was being fake. As the two cats wandered off, Malik had just stared at Yami quietly. Finally, "Seriously, dude...what's wrong? You're a horrible liar."

Yami frowned, "I guess I am... I gave Yugi freedom. I think he'll probably leave."

"Aw, man, that sucks. You spent all that money and now you're gonna lose your pet. I'm sure they'll have another neko soon so you can have a cat." Malik said helpfully.

"Maybe," he sighed. "It was worth the time anyways."

"Huh?" Malik looked confused.

"The time spent with the neko. It was worth it anyways...to have someone around instead of Atem," he shrugged.

Malik smiled. "There ya go! Why don't we go out and get ya another cat now?" Malik was pretty dense at times. "OH, by the way. I gave Ryou his freedom, and he loves me and I love him and he's staying with me. Great, huh?" Malik grinned manically, grabbing some peanut butter and a knife, scooping some out and eating it.

"That's great to hear," Yami said, forcing another smile on his face as while he appreciated the consideration of getting a new cat he would prefer just having Yugi around.

"Ya know, Yami...ya gotta get out more. You need a mate. Mates are great!" Malik put the peanut butter down and dug in the cabinets, pulling out some cheese and taking a bite out of the block.

Yami shrugged, "I guess. If Yugi does leave then I'll have to find another for a potential mate."

About then Yugi slammed into Yami's leg. Sneezing repeatedly, Yugi shook his head as well.

The butterfly flew happily off.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked the neko, patting his head gently.

"Purrt." Yugi crawled up Yami's leg, nuzzling Yami's cheek. Malik raised an eyebrow, looking around for Ryou. "Uh, he doesn't look like he's leaving to me." Spying Ryou, he grinned, picking Ryou back up. Kissing Ryou's forehead, he scratched Ryou's ears. Wanna go to the café for lunch?" He asked Ryou. "We can bring Yugi and Yami if ya want."

Ryou purred in content at the attention as he replied, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Yami smiled softly. He held Yugi, scratching behind one of the cat's ears.

Malik looked at Yami. "Let's meet at the café. I want Ryou to change, cause he's sexy in human form. Please?" He turned psychotic eyes at Ryou.

Ryou blushed, shifting back to his normal form, "I'm not sexy."

"Ok, sounds good," Yami confirmed.

"Yea, you are." Malik leaned over, brushing his lips over Ryou's.

Ryou nipped his teasingly, pouting, "You're sexier than me."

"Nuh uh." Malik breathed, running fingers down Ryou's arms, forgetting Yugi and Yami. "Those chocolate eyes..." Malik kissed across Ryou's cheek to his neck, kissing down Ryou's collarbone.

Ryou shivered, blushing a furious shade of crimson, "Malik..."

"Mmm?" Malik mumbled, running his hands up under Ryou's shirt, lightly brushing his fingers over Ryou's sides as he kept kissing, working on a bruise from the sucking.

"M-Maybe we should do this somewhere more private," he blushed, enjoying Malik's attention.

"Nah, this is fine." Malik whispered, pushing Ryou against the wall, nipping Ryou's neck and moaning in Ryou's ear. "You taste so good, lover."

Yugi looked uncomfortably up at Yami.

"Come, let's go upstairs and give them some privacy," Yami said, standing up as he carried Yugi upstairs and sat down with his neko.

Malik smirked. "How's that...now it's more private." Malik grinned, pulling Ryou's shirt off, eyes dark. Looking over Ryou's body hungrily, he whispered, "Damn...you are gorgeous."

Ryou blushed, "Um, thanks?"

He's not used to this. He's never had someone be attracted to him before.

Malik grinned, picking Ryou up, wrapping Ryou's legs around him so Ryou could feel the evidence of Malik's attraction. Going over to the kitchen table, he pushed the papers and salt and pepper shakers off, sitting Ryou on it, going back to kissing all over Ryou's chest and abdomen.

"M-Malik, um I've never...never done this before," Ryou said through a moan, shuddering in anticipation at feeling Malik pressed against him.

Malik groaned. "That is so not helping. That is so hot." Malik whispered. "Do you wanna stop and go home?" Looking up, he pouted, running his fingers over Ryou's obvious state of arousal gently.

"No...I trust you. Just be gentle, ok?" he asked softly.

Malik grinned, his gaze somewhat normal for a couple of seconds. "Of course, Love." Pulling off Ryou's pants, he started kissing down Ryou's thighs. "Get the fuck out, Atem." Malik growled. Atem had just reached the kitchen...seeing the table, he turned and left, vowing to burn the table to the ground later. Malik continued to tease Ryou by kissing Ryou's thighs, abdomen...everywhere but the one spot that was begging to be touched.

Ryou panted lightly. He leaned into Malik's touch. He wanted more. He bucked his hips, mewling in protest at noticing Malik wasn't touching the one spot he wanted attention.

Malik smirked. "What, bunny?" He grinned, running fingers over Ryou's innermost thighs, eyes growing darker still at seeing Ryou in the state he was in.

"I..I want you," he breathed out.

Malik groaned. "How do you make the simplest of sentences sound so fucking hot?" He went down, hovering over Ryou, his breath and lips ghosting over the head of Ryou's cock. "You're not gonna shift into a bunny are ya?" Malik chuckled lowly.

Ryou smiled sweetly, "I wouldn't dream of it." He shifted into bunny form, looking up at him innocently.

Malik eyed Ryou. "You're loss. I'm not into bestiality." He grinned, sticking out his tongue at Ryou.

Ryou pouted, shifting back, "It was worth a try."

Though then his hazel eyes grew distant. He shuddered, shaking his head as he recalled the cruelty he had faced with other masters. He didn't dare tell the others about it.

Malik immediately came to Ryou, pulling him into a gentle embrace. "What is it bunny?" Malik asked softly, concern lacing his voice.

"It's nothing," he said quietly, kissing Malik's cheek.

"Liar." Malik said, staring at Ryou. "I shared with you, don't you trust me enough to share with me?" Lilac eyes were hurt. "I want to help you."

"I will, but not here ok?" Ryou asked, pleading with his eyes.

Malik nodded. "You wanna avoid the café and just go home and cuddle?" Malik asked.

Ryou nodded, smiling sadly, "Yeah, if that's ok with you."

Malik smiled. "Ok, go to bunny, I know you feel safe there. I'll go up and tell Yami that we can change plans."

"O-Ok," Ryou shifted to bunny form, waiting for Malik to come back.

Malik picked Ryou up once he went to bunny form. Petting Ryou, he went up and knocked on Yami's door.

Yami stood up. He walked over and opened the door. He raised a brow, wondering what was wrong.

"Need to change plans?" he inquired casually.

"Yea, is that okay?" He noticed that Yugi was asleep in cat form on his back, tongue hanging out. "Café tomorrow?"

"Yep, that's fine," he assured.

Malik carried Ryou out, back to the house, up to the bed, slipping under the covers with him and holding him, petting him soothingly.

Ryou leaned against Malik's chest. He wasn't sure how to come out and tell him this story. It wasn't a pretty one.

Malik petted Ryou's hair. "If you don't want to talk, you don't have to Bunny."

"I know," Ryou sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I haven't been able to tell the others about this at all. They've told me about what's happened to them with past masters, but I...I can't."

"Shhh, then don't. It's okay." Malik held him tighter.

"No, you at least deserve to know," he said softly. "My past masters weren't kind. I wasn't allowed to be in human form and they kept me in a cage. They called me a freak..."

Malik's eyes burned with the fire of his hatred. "You never have to be in a cage again. You aren't a freak, you are beautiful." Hand itching for a knife to stabby stab Ryou's past masters...hand twitching slightly.

Ryou gave a weak smile, "Thanks. I'm just not able to tell the others because...well they've been through worse stuff than me."

"Nonsense." Malik argued through gritted teeth. "Pain isn't more or less because it's different...it's just different." Eyes going crazed slightly, Malik looked at Ryou. "Would you like to watch your past masters die or just bathe in their blood?"

"I guess," Ryou shook his head. "No, you don't need to do that. I'm with you now."

"Okay, I won't make you watch and you don't have to bathe. I'll just sharpen my knives on their skulls." Malik stated in a rather unhinged way.

"Um, o-ok," Ryou faintly smiled, thinking he couldn't stop Malik for doing what he wanted.

Malik giggled, holding Ryou. "You're safe now. I'm never gonna let you hurt again."

"Thanks," Ryou said softly, kissing his cheek as he nuzzled his neck.

Malik sighed in contentment. He'd sharpen his knives later. Right now, he just wanted to hold Ryou and keep him safe.

Ryou laid his head on Malik's chest. He liked the feeling of the blonde's arms around him. He'd try to keep him safe too.

\/\/\/

Marik tried to slip out from Bakura's grip. He wanted to get up and make his master some breakfast. He assumed he'd have to use his abilities at some time, but he didn't know what his master wanted.

Bakura tightened his grip when feeling Marik trying to escape, "Not yet."

Marik laid still, next to Bakura, waiting for his master to give him some direction.

Bakura just held his pet close. He wouldn't let him go or let anyone else have him. He eventually got up. He stretched, releasing Marik from his grip.

"What can I get you for breakfast, Master?" Marik asked meekly.

"Don't worry about me, princess," he chuckled lightly, padding out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen. "What don't you eat? Any allergies? I need to know because I don't want what's mine getting ill or passing out on me."

"No. No allergies." Marik stated quietly. Master didn't ask about preference, just allergies. Marik had no allergies.

"Any preferences?" he smirked as he isn't a fool and can tell when someone is hiding something from him.

"I'm not very fond of land meat. I prefer seafood, vegetables, and fruit." Marik whispered, shaking slightly.

"That wasn't hard to tell me, now was it?" he asked, a sly smile on his lips as he pulled out ingredients to make some omelets.

Marik nodded shakily. "N..no, Master Bakura." He gripped his arms with his hands, wrapping his arms around his body.

"Good," he said, pleased that Marik was ok while he made some cheese omelets with spinach, mushrooms, and tomatoes.

When he finished cooking them he brought out two plates. He placed one onto a plate for Marik. He had the other on his own. He also put a piece of banana nut bread on Marik's plate and set them onto the table.

"Anything to drink?" he asked.

"No..no sir, Master." Marik sat down quietly.

"Really?" he scowled. "You don't need to be so formal with me, Marik. Besides we are in the house...outside you can refer to me as Master. Indoors be yourself. Go it?"

Marik looked up, uncertainty deep in his eyes. "But...I can only be what you want me to be. I've been a slave since I could walk. I don't know how to be myself."

Bakura frowned, thinking something over, then nodded, "Eat and then give me one of your arms."

Marik ate quickly, then walked over, offering his left arm.

"Thank you Master, the food was good."

"I'm glad. I'm not the best at cooking, but Malik has been teaching me a few things," he said simply, taking the arm, letting a stinging burning sensation go through it as he left his mark of a silver half-moon encircled by a fang mark. "There, you're free now, princess. Act how you want."

Marik looked down at his arm, then up at Bakura. Blinking in confusion, he sat back down at the table. "What would you have of me now, Master?"

"Just call me Bakura," he said simply, eating his food before putting their dishes into the sink. "No one can own you now. So do what you want and be who you've wanted to be for ages."

Marik looked up. "I...I like being around you. You've been kind to me. C...can...never mind." Marik looked down. "I...what do I do? Where do I go?"

"Whatever you want, wherever you want. You can stay here with me and explore your feelings or go out in the world," Bakura said simply, cupping Marik's cheek as he slid his tongue out to lick his lips clean. "So in the end it's your decision to make, mageling."

"I want to be with you." Marik whispered. "I think you are gorgeous, you are kind, and I feel funny around you. But...I don't want to be away from you." Marik stared up at Bakura, praying Bakura would want him.

"Then you can stay," Bakura grinned deviously, kissing him hard on the lips, wrapping his arms around him.

Marik whimpered, wrapping his arms around Bakura, kissing him hard back, shivering.

Bakura pulled back when he was done, licking Marik's lips, "Enjoying yourself?"

Marik was flushed, eyes sparkling. He grinned. "Yea." He bit his bottom lip.

"Good," he murmured, amused at seeing Marik's face flush and seeing him nervous.

"So...uh...um...maybe I need to go find a job so I can get clothes?" Marik asked, flustered.

"Not necessary," he smirked, grabbing his hand. "Come, let's go to the market. I'll pay for your clothes and anything else you need."

"But how will I pay you back?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something," he purred, his eyes turning dark for an instant, getting to his feet, tugging him outside with him. "Until then let's get you some new clothes, shall we?"

Marik nodded. He tried to get more comfortable with this freedom idea, but he often bowed his head...coming close and grabbing Bakura when spooked.

"It's ok," he stroked Marik's hair gently, calming him as they walked. "Just stay close to me. I'll protect you."

Marik nodded. He stayed close to Bakura. While stopped looking at some items, a man walked up with large muscles, blonde hair, and dark glasses. Smirking, he looked at Marik. "You're awful cute." He ran a finger down Marik's arm as Marik shrunk away.

Bakura grabbed the man's arm, his force strong enough to hear an audible crack, breaking it. His eyes darkened as he snarled angrily at the person that tried to harm what's his.

"Don't...touch...him," Bakura sneered, punching the man hard in the chest before Bakura walked off, draping an arm protectively around Marik. "Are you alright?"

"Fuck man, we could share him. He's a cute piece of ass. Damn." The guy was cradling his arm. "Shit, he can't be that good of a whore." Marik just curled into Bakura, nodding silently.

"I don't share," Bakura growled, narrowing his eyes at the man. "Touch him again and I will feed you to the shadows."

"Fuck, fine." The guy huffed off. Marik looked up gratefully. "Thank you M..Bakura."

"You're welcome," he gave a small smile. "See anything you like?"

Marik grinned, blushing and looking down. "Yea."

"What?" he asked.

"You." Marik whispered, face blossoming crimson.

Bakura chuckled, "That's cute, but we can attend to that when we're done."

Marik just turned redder. He picked out a few things, his eyes lighting up at a pretty gold arm circlet, but he said nothing about that, moving on as it looked rather expensive.

Bakura had noticed his interest. He picked up the circlet, adding it to the things to purchase. He smirked, continuing to walk with a protective arm around him.

Marik grinned, actually loosening up to enjoy the market since he felt safe.

Bakura paid for the items, having them placed in a bag. He carried the bag. One of his arms stayed draped around Marik's shoulders. He directed him back home.

Marik followed happily, quietly.

Bakura kicked the door in, letting Marik inside. He closed the door when they were in the house. He set the bag down.

"So how would you like for me to pay for your generosity, Mas...Bakura?"

"Mmm, there are many ways to pay someone back," he mused, approaching him until he pinned Marik against the wall.

Marik squeaked looking up at Bakura, looking to see if there was any malice in his face.

"How do you want to pay me back?" he asked, his voice a husky purr, cupping Marik's face in his hands.

"Uh..um...well...I mean...I could clean house and stuff..." He whimpered, staring at Bakura, his throat dry.

"Try again," Bakura breathed, his breath ghosting against Marik's neck. "I'm sure you can think of something else... Malik and I deal with the housework by ourselves. We've done it just fine that way."

"I...I dunno then. I want to have sex with you, but I don't wanna pay for sex, or then I'll be the whore that guy said I am, right?" Marik looked up with innocent eyes at Bakura.

"Oh, no you are way too precious to be called a whore or slut," he chided, his pale fingers running down Marik's spine. "We could be lovers."

Marik shivered, eyes darkening. Darting his tongue out to wet his suddenly dry lips, he nodded. "Th...that has a good ring...cause then...if we're lovers, I still have a say in the relationship, and what we do or don't do...right?" Barely above a whisper as he leaned into Bakura's touch.

"For the most part, yes," he murmured, amused at the state Marik was in at the moment.

"Okay. I trust you." Marik looked up at Bakura with trusting eyes. "I...I think I love you."

"Good," he kissed him passionately. "I feel the same way for you."

Marik whimpered, melting into Bakura and kissing him back passionately, if a bit naïvely, as no one had kissed him with emotion before.

He pulled away after several long moments, letting the mortal breathe. He held him close. He did feel that odd emotion for the blonde. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't care for the reason behind it. He just did what he thought was right.

Marik snuggled into Bakura, hugging him, sighing happily.

Bakura held a small smile on his lips. He picked Marik up and moved to the sofa where they just sat to hold each other, enjoying the other's warmth.

Marik cuddled into Bakura, managing to wiggle onto Bakura's lap, his head on Bakura's chest. Marik smiled happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yugi was torn. It had been a month. He enjoyed his freedom. He had told Yami a month ago, when Yami had granted him the freedom, that he would stay at the house if Yami would let him. But that he had business he had to attend to that would take him away from time to time...

Yami didn't mind that. He let Yugi do as he pleased. He was just glad the neko returned when he left. He was always worried he would leave and never come back.

Yugi came back one night. Looking for Yami, his eyes were scared. He was soaked, ears drooping, carrying a sack of cloths. "Yami! Are you here?"

"Yes, kitten. What's wrong?" he asked, coming out, approaching him carefully so as not to spook him.

"Fix him." Yugi held up the rags, eyes huge.

"Who?" he inquired, peering at the rags Yugi held.

It was a baby neko. Yugi looked up. "My daughter. Her mom just had her, and died. That's why I was so angry being a slave, I couldn't be out, helping her."

"Oh, Yugi we can definitely give her a home if you want to keep her here," Yami said gently. "What's wrong that she needs to be fixed?"

"She's sick. I can't get her to eat." Yugi was whimpering, amethyst eyes shedding tears. The babe was shivering, small, and weak.

Yami left, gathering a few fluffy soft blankets and returned to give them to Yugi.

"Wrap her in these," he instructed. "I'll get her some milk."

Yugi nodded, wrapping her, holding her, and rocking her, nuzzling and licking her.

Yami returned shortly. He gently took the baby neko in his arms, making sure to give her head and back support. He then began to fed her a bottle of milk.

"I mixed some medicine in it," he told Yugi. "She should fall asleep in a few minutes and feel better when she wakes."

Yugi didn't really let go. He held her head. Looking up at Yami, there were tears in her eyes. "Please, I can't lose her. Her mom and I were friends, but I love my lil girl."

"Trust me, Yugi," he said gently, letting the baby neko finish eating. "She'll be ok. The medicine I gave her will make sure she's alright."

"You promise?" Yugi asked, looking to Yami

"Of course," Yami said simply, giving her back to Yugi. "If she wakes up before morning then wake me up."

"Yami...c...can we sleep with you?" Yugi looked up pitifully.

"You don't need to ask," Yami said sheepishly, taking Yugi's hand gently. "Come on then. That way I can keep an eye on the little one."

Yugi head butted Yami. "Thank you, Yami." Yugi whispered quietly.

"It's no problem, Yugi," he assured, taking him to his room and closed the door. "Is she a few months old? Did you or your mother give her a name?"

"No, that's what I mean, her mother died tonight."

Yugi's eyes welled up.

"I'm sorry," Yami said gently, wrapping an arm around him carefully. "Do you want to come up with a name for her with me?"

Yugi looked up at Yami. He stared at Yami, looking sad. "No, never mind. Let me take her and we will find somewhere else to stay."

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I made a stupid mistake," he sighed. "It's late. Just sleep and we'll figure it out in the morning."

"No, really, it's okay. Thank you for the medicine, Yami." Yugi said sadly, feeling rebuffed by the kid gloves Yami was handling him with lately.

He sighed, "Fine."

Yugi wrapped the baby up tightly. "Thank you, Yami." Yugi mumbled, heart breaking, tears spilling after he turned away to head out in the stormy night.

\/\/\/

Ryou poked Malik's cheek, wondering if he was awake. He could hear the storm brewing outside. It was going to be a nasty night outside.

"Mmm...?" Malik replied sleepily

"It's raining outside," Ryou said innocently.

"Uh huh..." Malik yawned as there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck. Stay here." Malik trudged downstairs.

Coming upstairs a couple minutes later, Malik came, bringing a drenched Yugi and bundle.

"Who is it?" Ryou asked from where he'd been left.

"It's me." Yugi whimpered, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"And my daughter."

Ryou rushed down. He hugged Yugi tight. He looked at the girl.

"Aw, she's adorable," he cooed.

"Thanks." Yugi sniffled. "Her name is Miya."

"You're welcome," Ryou still held Yugi.

"He doesn't want me." Yugi whimpered into Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Yugi, Yami is obviously crazy about you. You should go talk to him."

"No, he's not. Can I spend the night here with Miya?" Sniffling, he sneezed. Malik looked at Ryou and started pulling out blankets.

"Yes," Ryou took them inside.

Malik took them to a spare room, putting more blankets on the bed. Looking at Ryou he sighed. "I'll let Fluffy know so that he doesn't kill Yugi in the middle of the night."

"Good," Ryou giggled lightly. "Thanks."

Malik banged on the door. "Fluffy, Yugi and his baby are spending the night. Don't kill them. Goodnight."

"I won't. Night, psycho," Bakura said, grumpy at being woken up.

Marik cuddled tighter to Bakura, petting him. Malik went back and got Ryou. "Night Yugi." Malik picked up Ryou and went back to bed.

"Well hell, now I'm not sleepy." Grinning, he winked at Ryou.

Ryou pouted, "Not my fault."

"You were trying to wake me up, if I remember." A psychotic gleam in his eye, he grabbed Ryou's wrists. "Let's play." He smirked.

"That's because it's raining and I get spooked by thunder," he pouted.

"Oh, okay." Malik grabbed Ryou, holding him tight. "I'll be your security blanket."

Ryou blushed, hugging him back, "Thanks."

Malik held him tight. Nuzzling Ryou, he sighed. "I love you, Ryou."

"I love you too, Malik," he said softly, shifting to cat form and pawed at his face adorably.

Malik giggled. "I already think you are adorable, why you gotta go and keep proving it." His heart just about melted at Ryou in cat form.

"Because it's fun," he pouted, licking Malik's cheek.

Malik chuckled. Grinning crazily, he gently took Ryou's head in his hands...then licked him from nose to ears, laughing hysterically.

Ryou mewed in surprise, eyes wide as he didn't expect that. He purred at his ears being touched. He whacked Malik lightly with his tail.

Malik laughed crazily. Rubbing Ryou's ears, he grinned at the purr. "I love to hear you purr." He smiled.

Ryou blushed, purring at the attention to his ears, "Thanks, it's fun being adorable."

Malik grinned...then frowned at hearing the door knock again. "What the fuck? I'll be right fucking back...Fluffy won't get it." Stomping down the stairs, he flung open the door.

Ryou came down quietly. He flinched at the rumble of thunder. He hid behind Malik's legs.

Two men in black capes reached in, knocking Malik unconscious. Kicking Ryou in the head with a great deal of force from their steel toed boot, they left, Malik over their shoulders, unconscious, blood trickling from his temple.

Ryou steadied himself. He shifted to fox form and chased after Malik. He had promised he'd keep him safe. He wasn't going to let him down.

The men took Malik to a cave, throwing him against the wall. Malik moaned, still unconscious. The men ripped Malik's clothes off, hanging him from chains in the wall. There was a fire crackling in the center of the cave.

Ryou padded in. He had easily tracked him down since Malik was still dripping some blood. He shifted back to cat form. He went over, head butting Malik to wake him up. He tried to stay silent. He was on guard as he had no idea who wanted his lover.

Malik moaned lowly. The men turned around, peering over at Malik. Luckily there were a couple smaller stones by Malik that hid Ryou's form.

"Mal', wake up please," Ryou mewed quietly, extremely anxious as he didn't want to get caught while trying to get his lover awake before trying to get him out of this.

"Lookee what we found." As Ryou was gripped by the scruff of the neck. "A talkin' cat!"

Ryou whimpered, fear filling his eyes as he looked up at the person that caught him. He squirmed, trying to get free.

"Ah, no...this'll be more fun. Da boss said to torture this bastard...we can have a snack while waiting." Malik started to open his eyes then, a glaze over them. Seeing Ryou being held, he lunged, the chains stopping him. "Let the cat fucking go." Malik snarled.

Ryou barred his teeth at the thug, trying to seem menacing. He doubt it worked. He hissed, trying to get free.

"Let me go," he said, trying to get free.

The men giggled. "Oh...he likes the cat...is this your pet?"

Ignoring Ryou, but holding him tightly.

Ryou squirmed, pleading to Malik to help him out. He doubted his partner could help since the blonde is a little tied up at the moment.

"Let my fucking cat go. You have an issue, deal with me." He snarled. Seeing the men weren't going to move, Malik finally sighed. "Fuck. Fine. You're gonna eat the cat. Can we at least say a prayer before you do? I've had the cat awhile?" The men thought, then nodded. Malik bowed his head. The men did as well. Malik started saying a prayer of safe passage to the underworld.

Ryou was dumped onto the ground. He huffed, moving over to Malik. He shifted back into his normal form. If he was going to die he might as well do it as his normal self. He also had a knife in one hand he had managed to get out of the kitchen before trying to track Malik down. He stands in front of Malik in a defensive crouch, ready to pounce and fight for his loved one.

Since Ryou was in front of Malik, he didn't see Malik adjusting his arms, breaking his right hand with his left, making his hand the same size as his wrist, slipping it out of the handcuff. Pulling a lock pick out of his cheek, he got his left hand out, all the while still praying. Grabbing the knife out of Ryou's hand, he used his left to slit both men's throats. Looking back at Ryou, blood still trickling down from his temple, his right hand broken, he looked at Ryou. "You okay?"

"Yes, but you're hurt," he said, worried although shifted back to fox to sniff out a scent.

Malik jumped in front of Ryou as he heard more coming. Turning, about twenty five men came running out from the back. Grinning, Malik grabbed a dagger out of his boot and dove in, slicing, blood flowing. As his screams blended with the group, he turned after a few minutes, bodies laying next to him, he covered in blood. Walking up to Ryou, his blonde hair rust colored, he bent over. "It's okay, now. You ready to go home?"

"Yes," Ryou said, jumping onto Malik's shoulder, licking his cheek.

The early morning sun peeked out. As they got home, Malik took Ryou to bed, passing out on the floor.

Ryou picked Malik up and put him on the bed. He placed the sheets around him. He didn't mind being used like a pillow or something to sleep with. He'd stay with Malik as long as he needed him to.

Malik held him tightly, drifting in and out.

Ryou dozed off and on, relaxing in Malik's grasp. Though he did wonder why and who had sent those people after Malik.

\/\/\/

Marik woke up at dawn, yawning. Stepping out of the bedroom, he noticed that the front door was open. He also noticed blood. Running upstairs, he jerked Bakura. "Bakura! There's blood downstairs!"

Bakura shot bolt upright. He sniffed the blood, noticing it was Malik's.

He sighed, "Something probably happened last night. Let's clean up the blood first. I still smell Malik and Ryou here so no one is missing."

Marik nodded. "I'll clean it up. You stay here and I'll bring breakfast up, okay?"

"Oh...alright," he hesitantly nodded.

Marik went down, cleaning up the blood and then bringing up some fruit and juice and toast. Bringing a tray in, he smiled. "Is fruit okay?"

"Yep," he reassured.

Setting the tray down, Marik grinned. "I read something. Can I try it?" He started blushing.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's ... uh...it's supposed to make the fruit sweeter." He blushed. He put a strawberry in his mouth, leaning forward, offering it to Bakura.

"Oh?" he asked, raising a brow.

Marik blushed so furiously. He had been wanting to be intimate with Bakura, but he had no idea how. He was grasping at straws. He had seen a woman do this in the market a couple days ago, and men seemed to like it. Blushing even redder, he nodded.

Bakura nibbled on the offering, their lips brushing against each other's.

Marik shivered, eyes becoming hooded. "H..how did it taste?" He gulped.

"Do you want to find out?" he purred, staring into those pools of lilac purple.

Marik licked his lips, unable to look away, nodding.

Bakura kissed him, letting Marik taste the fruit on his lips. He licked at Marik's lips, snaking his tongue inside.

Marik sighed softly, returning the kiss. Whimpering as felt Bakura's tongue in his mouth, he started playing with the tongue with his own.

Bakura moaned. He wrapped his arms tightly around Marik. He pulled him close against him. He wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

Marik whimpered in excitement pulling away just slightly to kiss Bakura's cheeks, eyelids, and nose, before returning to that luscious mouth.

He smirked, kissing Marik back. His hands roamed his body. He grinded his hips against him. He knew Marik wanted him.

Marik groaned grinding back against Bakura. "'Kura..." He whimpered as he continued kissing.

"Want do you want, Ishtar?" he purred in Marik's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Marik whimpered more, breathing heavy. "I want to be yours, fully."

"Then bend over for me, love," he growled, his hands roaming over Marik's body, his eyes dark with passion, lust, and hunger for his blonde.

Marik whimpered, breathing faster and nodding. He got on his hands and knees, looking back at Bakura.

"Do you want to be prepared first or go right into it?" Bakura breathed in his ear.

Marik shivered. "You can prepare?" He asked innocently. "I didn't know that. Will it hurt less?" He murmured.

"Then brace yourself," he purred, running a hand down as he rubbed Marik's butt before inserting a finger inside of him. "Because this will be fun."

Marik whimpered at the feel, liking that there wasn't immediate pain. Shivering in desire, he moved back against Bakura, his cock getting hard at feeling Bakura's hands all over him, his skin pebbling with goosebumps from the sensations.

Bakura smirked. He enjoyed seeing his lover shiver, knowing Marik waited in anticipation for what he would do next. He eventually added more into Marik. He took his fingers out, grabbing the bottle of lube. He sprayed some on his hands, rubbing it on his cock. Then he positioned himself, rubbing his cock against Marik's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, please, Bakura." Marik whimpered, rubbing his bum against Bakura's shaft. "I want you inside me, please."

"Mmm, then that's what you'll get," he purred, shoving himself inside up to the hilt in one quick thrust, moaning at feeling Marik stretch around him.

Marik cried out in pleasure, as he shoved back against Bakura. "Oh Ra, that feels amazing, Bakura. You're so damn big." Marik's head hung down as he kept pushing against Bakura, grunting quietly.

"Mmm, you feel good," he murmured in Marik's ear, gripping his hips as he began to thrust in and out of him.

Malik gave up on talking as he was lost in the pleasure of the moment. It had never been pleasurable before. He just grunted, moving with Bakura.

Bakura picked up his pace. He wanted to give Marik the utmost of pleasure before spilling inside of him. He hasn't rutted with anyone this passionately before. He bites Marik's shoulder, marking him as his as he poured his seed into his chosen mate.

Marik cried out as Bakura bit him, ejaculating on the bed as he shook in climax, breathing heavy, feeling amazing.

Bakura pulled out after a few minutes. He licked the wound clean. He held his mate protectively in his arms.

"How was it?" he asked.

Marik looked up, pure love pouring out of his eyes. "Amazing." He panted. "You're so amazingly good."

"I've had years of practice," he teased, holding Marik close.

Marik laid his head on Bakura. "I hope you don't practice on anyone else but me from now on." Marik sighed, kissing Bakura's chest.

He chuckled lightly, "Of course."

Marik smiled, falling asleep in a blissful state.

\/\/\/

Akefia paced back and forth. He was waiting for when Atem would come back.

Atem walked in. He had been giving Atem twenty lashes a day, then leaving him in solitude. The shadows had been serving Akefia his breakfast, lunch, and supper. Atem couldn't be around Akefia. He couldn't deal with Akefia's stare. He couldn't care about Akefia's opinion of him...but he did. And it pissed him off. So he's distanced himself. But this time...this time, Atem knew how to get these uncomfortable emotions out.

"What do you want this time?" he huffed, narrowing his eyes as he guessed Atem was just here to give the punishment and then leave like usual.

"You're friends and brother are free." Atem replied cooly. He had known for a while that Yugi, Ryou, and Marik had been freed.

"I noticed. Thanks for rubbing it in my face," he sneered.

Atem smirked. "Well, had you just accepted my offer, you could have been free. Oh well." He grinned at Akefia's discomfort

Akefia fumed. He didn't appreciate being made a fool. He blended in with the wall. He was always pissed off when dealing with Atem. He wondered if the man would change. He doubted it. Atem never really showed he cared towards him or anything else from what he's seen so far.

Atem walked up to Akefia. "Awww, are you angry...Muffin?" Atem sneered. "Do you have room for any other emotion than anger?"

"No, my first master beat that weakness out of me," he hissed. "Don't you dare call me that. Only Ryou does and he's the one exception."

"Oooh, Muffin...but why, if you consider anger as a weakness, are you hissing in anger at me?" Atem grinned.

Akefia slapped him, "Shut up. Don't call me that, alright?"

His gaze was guarded. He had let his anger get the better of him.

Atem smirked. "And now you slap me in anger." Atem's eyes twinkled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk...my poor Muffin..no control over his life, can't even control his emotions." Atem grinned, he was getting the better of Akefia.

"Why do you care?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at him, annoyed at being patronized.

"I just find it disappointing that you are not more in control of yourself." Atem sighed. "Perhaps I should punish you more."

Akefia glared, "Try it. You've done that so far and just proven to me you don't give a shit."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "Muffin, you don't know shit about me, remember. You don't know what I do and do not care about."

"Same back at you," he said simply.

Atem walked up to Akefia. Slapping Akefia hard across the face, Atem seethed. "Why won't you fucking break?" He hissed.

"Can't break what's already broken," he said, wiping the blood off his face.

Atem blinked, his chest tightening uncomfortably. He couldn't deal with this anymore. Grabbing Akefia's arm, a deep burn went up Akefia's arm, a mark appearing where Atem's hand had been of A with the bottoms of the A forming around the A into a circle, a deep brown. A bright red slashed across the A. "You're free, get the fuck out." Atem snarled, turning on his heel and stomping out.

"Well, ok then," he muttered quietly, picking himself up as he left, heading out, wandering as he wasn't sure where the others were located.

"If you're looking for Marik or Ryou, they are at Bakura's." Atem said as he slammed the door behind Akefia angrily. Going on the couch, he placed his head in his hands, confused at all the feelings swirling around inside him. A deep depression settling over his heart.

Akefia nodded. He just left the house. He stayed on his guard, remaining alert as he didn't trust people. He wasn't sure what he felt for Atem if he felt anything at all.

From behind, he heard a yell, "You, Slave, where is your Master, or where are your papers?" An imperious voice said from behind.

Akefia held up the marked arm, "Not a slave. Piss off, I don't have any trouble with you."

His arm was gripped. "That's Atem's mark. He wouldn't free a slave." Jerking Akefia around, he was met with cobalt blue eyes and a cold stare.

"Well, he did," Akefia glared at the man, trying to wrench his arm free.

The grip was steely. "Do you know the punishment for forgery?" He hissed, jerking Akefia back towards Atem's house.

"This isn't forgery, asshole," the thief growled, jerking his arm free. "If you're so damn curious go ask him your bloody self."

Slapping a shackle on Akefia's arm tightly, the tall man started to jerk Akefia back to Atem. "Hmph, I know my cousin...he never lets what is his go." Dragging Akefia back to Atem's house, he barged in like he owned the place. Atem was still on the couch, and just looked up, face impassive. "Seto...Akefia, what the hell is going on?" Atem looked at Akefia, aggravated at his chest acting up again.

"This asshole thinks this is a forgery," Akefia huffed, holding up his wrist. "Explain it to him so I can go."

"I freed him." Atem said simply, looking away. "Let him go."

Seto looked at Atem like Atem had grown two heads. Unlocking the shackle, he looked at Akefia. "What the hell did you do to my cousin?"

"Nothing," Akefia said, glaring at the two before he left to go find his brother.

\/\/\/

Malik was heading out to meet Yami at the café, holding bunny Ryou. He didn't notice Akefia walking up.

Ryou nipped Malik's cheek, "Um, isn't that Akefia?"

Malik turned. "Hey, Atem gotcha runnin errands?"

"No," Akefia held up his arm, a wry grin on his lips. "Much better than errands, my friend. Have you been good to my baby brother?"

Malik smiled and handed Ryou to Akefia "Ask him yourself. Oh, by the way, can I fuck him? I been holding out, but can't last much longer."

Ryou blushed, "I'm ok."

Akefia hugged him, chuckling at Malik's comment, "That's cute, Mal'. Yeah, but be gentle because if you hurt him...I will hurt you. Got it?"

"Never! I love him." Malik looked hurt, and ignored the time they almost had sex. They didn't so it didn't count.

"Good," Akefia gave Ryou back to Malik. "I'm going to go check on Yugi. You two have fun."

Malik smiled and headed out.

\/\/\/

Yugi was laying on the bed, holding Miya, who was better, just like Yami promised.

Akefia entered, nudging Yugi slightly, "Hey shrimp."

"Hey." Yugi said, amethyst eyes sad.

"You were freed too?" he asked. "Who's the little kitten?"

"Yea. This is Miya." Yugi smiled at her. "She is mine. Mine and Aria's. Aria died giving birth. Yami..." looking down and blinking, he looked up, "Yami..." Yugi shrugged.

"Can I hold her?" he asked gently.

Yugi smiled and handed her to Akefia. "Brace her head and neck."

"I know the drill. I did the same when Ryou was little," Akefia held the baby neko, giving her head and back support. "She's so cute."

Yugi smiled. "Yea...I thought...never mind, it doesn't matter."

"No Yugi, talk to me," Akefia said sternly. "What's wrong?"

Yugi looked down, sad. "I...I kinda fell in love with Yami. But he doesn't want me." Tears fell again.

"You won't know until you tell him," Akefia said simply.

Yugi shook his head. "He has been all not wanting to be near me. It is ok. Miya and I can make it on our own. I am still working on getting you free."

Yugi looked up.

"No need. It's already done," he said with a wry smile. "'Tem freed me today. I have no idea if I feel anything for him."

Yugi glowered. "He is an ass. To you and to Yami."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"You tend to fall for asses though."

Yugi noted, looking at Akefia.

"I guess so... You tend to fall for the soft hearted ones, lucky you," he teased.

Yugi grimaced. "Yea, the ones that don't like me back."

"I doubt that, kid. I'm sure he does," he rolled his eyes, smiling lightly. "Try talking to him. Running from your problems hasn't solved anything."

Yugi pouted. "Fine. Will you keep Miya? I might as well get rejected again now."

"Yep, I'll keep the baby safe," he grinned. "You go see your boyfriend."

Yugi frowned. Trudging out, he headed to Yami's.

\/\/\/

Yami had come down when hearing the commotion. He looked to Atem, wondering if he'd give an explanation for why Seto was here.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Atem just grunted. "I don't fucking know. I let Akefia go."

"I see," he frowned. "Why's Seto here?"

Seto looked down his nose at Yami. "I brought Akefia back because Atem has never been fool enough before to let a slave go." Seto huffed and headed out, colliding with Yugi.

Yami caught Yugi before he could fall, "Are you ok?"

"Yea." Yugi mumbled, looking down. Seto just left. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," Yami agreed, glancing over at Atem. "Um, mind going somewhere for a bit, brother?"

Atem glared but stomped out.

Yugi kept his head down.

"What did you need to talk about?" he asked.

Yugi looked up. Tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Why don't you want me?" He whispered.

"I do," Yami said, holding him close. "It's just...I don't want to hurt you."

Yugi looked up. "I don't mean as a pet. I mean, as a boyf...never mind, this was stupid. I gotta go."

"Yugi, I would want you as my mate," he said quietly. "It's like I said I don't want you to get hurt."

"How would I get hurt?" He looked up cautiously.

"I might mess things up," he sighed. "I probably already have."

"Huh?" Yugi was confused.

"You left earlier," he said simply. "I always fear the next time you leave I won't see you again."

"I left because you didn't want me or Miya."

"Don't be silly, Yugi," he said softly, holding him tight. "I do want you and it's your choice who you want to raise her with."

"I thought that would be obvious. I blamed her Miya.. M I Y A...Y A M I."

Yami smiled sheepishly, "I guess I can be dense sometimes. Sorry, Yugi."

"I didn't want to fall in love with you. But I am." Yugi looked up

Yami leaned down, kissing Yugi softly. He didn't pull back until a few moments passed. When he did he said, "I love you too."

\/\/\/

Seto walked off, confused at his cousin's actions.

Heading to the market, his thoughts were miles away.

Jonouchi had been darting from the alleyways, trying to stay out of sight. He has dark blonde hair and honey brown eyes. His power is having a canine sense of smell. So it can be a gift and a curse at the same time.

Seto wasn't paying attention and tripped over Jonouchi. Turning around, eyes ice cold, he glared. "Stupid dog, watch out where you are going."

"You watch where you're going, you big poluka," he growled.

Seto jerked Jonouchi up. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"You heard me," he spat in his face. "Get your hands off me."

Seto slapped Jonouchi hard across the face. "Do not spit on me. You need to treat me with respect...I am your better."

"Since when?" he sneered.

"I'm a demon. Watch out or I will make you my slave." He glared.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged, fight in his eyes.

Seto smirked. Snapping his fingers, a chain formed around Jonouchi's neck, the other in Seto's hand. "Done."

"Arrogant dick," he growled, glaring daggers at him.

Smirking, Seto jerked the chain. "Come along, puppy."

"I am not a puppy," he grumbled, following along with the tug. "You smell weird by the way."

"Thank you for proving my point...but you are right about something...you are too old to be a puppy. You are a dog...or, more precisely, a mutt."

"Then what are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he didn't like being called a mutt.

"Your better. You can call me Master." Taking Jonouchi to a modest house. Putting Jonouchi in a smaller room, he chained him to a wall. "No freedom for you til you know your place."

"My place? You can go fuck yourself," Jonouchi snarled, defiant as he wouldn't bend over and call him Master as easily as he thinks.

"That is the most efficient way to have sex." Seto shut the door with a click.

Jonouchi sighed. He ended up in some mess. He just hoped he could get out of here soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Marik woke up, yawning. He smiled at the memory of making love to Bakura. Bakura was amazing, kind, and just...his.

"Well, well, sleeping beauty finally wakes up," Bakura teased.

"Hey." Marik blushed. "Sorry." He got up. "I'll work on breakfast."

"You don't need to," he murmured, nuzzling Marik affectionately.

Marik chuckled. "It's something I am good at." He kissed Bakura's temple and got up, slipping on pants and padding down to the kitchen.

Bakura faintly smiled. He got up and walked downstairs. He watched Marik.

"Pancakes, eggs, fruit sound okay?" Marik started pulling out the ingredients.

"Yes," Bakura agreed.

Marik cooked, humming while he worked. He made some coffee. He loved coffee. He loved the smell of it as much as the taste. He sat a cup in front of Bakura, drinking some out of his own.

While he worked on the pancakes.

Bakura poured some for himself. He did enjoy tea, but everyone needs their cup of coffee in the morning or when one wakes up. He sipped on it. He watched Marik, he liked doing it. Some would think it's creepy how much he does stare at people.

Marik set down pancakes for each of them, fruit on the side. Smiling at Bakura, he sat down next to him, and starting eating. He grimaced as he sat down, grinning sheepishly at Bakura. "You're really big...I'm still a little sore."

Bakura smirked, "There's some pain medicine in the bathroom if you need it."

Marik smiled, leaning his head on Bakuras shoulder. "Nuh uh. This is bearable."

"You sure?" he teased, not minding Marik leaning on him for support.

"Yea." Marik smiled. "I can walk."

"Good, I'll have to try harder next time then," he murmured with a thoughtful yet mischievous glint in his crimson eyes.

Marik grinned. "Yea, but you don't want to hurt me just to hurt me." Marik kissed Bakura's shoulder then got up, going to do dishes.

"No, but it would be fun to see you limp," he replied as he finished eating.

Marik rolled his eyes and grinned. He trusted Bakura. Bakura wouldn't hurt him like she did.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Marik hummed doing dishes, thinking of what he wanted to do in case Bakura asked.

"Hmm, let's go out for a bit," he suggested.

"Okay!" Marik went over and started putting on his shoes, frowning and noting he had to fix the hole again. Sighing, he ignored it...he'd fix it after they got back home.

"You can borrow a pair of Malik's," he said, getting them. "I think you two are the same size."

"Oh...okay. Thanks." Marik smiled gratefully, slipping them on. He hugged Bakura. "I'm ready to go!"

"You're welcome. Good," he grabbed Marik's hand in one of his own, stepping out of the house.

Marik hummed happily, skipping next to Bakura, but staying very close. Marik grinned up at Bakura. "Wanna stir up some trouble?" He grinned innocently.

Bakura grinned, "You read my mind, love. That sounds like fun."

Giggling, Marik smiled. "Anything in particular."

"Mmm, depends if anyone is around," he said simply.

Marik looked around. Suddenly, he saw Malik and Ryou out. Quietly poking Bakura, he pointed at Malik.

Bakura frowned, "Ah, I see. Maybe not the best person to mess with."

"No...the man following them."

Bakura raised a brow, "Perhaps we should investigate. Stay behind me."

Marik nodded, behind Bakura. "Why?"

"Because I said so," he held a knife in one hand as he snuck up behind the person following Ryou and Malik.

As Bakura got close, he felt Marik's hand ripped from his cape, Marik uttering a muffled whimper.

Bakura held the blade of his knife to the person's throat, "Stop stalking them."

Smirking, the man turned around. "Gladly, now that we have what we want."

"What would that be?" Bakura asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously as he put a little pressure on his blade against the man's throat.

"Your slave." The man disappeared as Malik turned, blade bared as he had Ryou under his cloak.

"Marik?" Bakura asked, turning around as he frowned uncertain as he hoped the blonde was ok.

Marik was gone.

"Damn it," Bakura cursed under his breath, feeling like shit at having lost his mate.

Malik walked up. "What happened?"

"Someone took Marik," he told him grimly.

"Let's go find Marik. Who is our best tracker?"

Ryou shifted to fox form, "That would be me."

Bakura grinned, "Good, go sniff him down."

Malik looked at Ryou. "Can I put a leash on you so they can't take you?"

"O‑Ok," he nodded.

Malik put the leash on, making sure it wasn't too tight. "Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he assured.

Malik kissed his head, sitting him down. Malik looked at Bakura. "Want reinforcements or just go?"

"You know how I do things," he said simply.

"You are emotional now," Malik stated back.

"So?" he asked.

Malik shrugged, turning and following Ryou.

Ryou was able to track Marik down most of the way, but sometimes got distracted by butterflies.

Malik growled, nodding at Ryou. "Where now, Bunny?"

"That building," he said, pointing.

Looking at Bakura, he mouthed "What now?"

Bakura looked around at the building, "Huh, well no telling how many there are inside...so let's try for stealth."

Nodding, Malik grabbed Ryou. "Make yourself small and stay on me. I can't lose you."

"Ok," he agreed, going to a small bunny form.

The door stands open. Inside, Marik is chained, bloody, and bruised. His eye swollen shut, his leg turned at an unnatural and cruel angle. Blood leaks from his ear. His head is slumped.

Bakura seethed. He wanted to just charge in and get him, but he kept his cool. He looked around to see if there were any traps and to see how many enemies there were inside.

None. It was empty as a tomb.

Bakura hesitantly walked in. He began healing Marik.

"What happened?" he asked.

Marik's eyes fluttered open. Looking up at Bakura, he frowned. "Who are you?"

"Your mate, Bakura," he told him simply, checking if there were any other wounds he had sustained.

Marik looked confused. "I...I don't know you. Any of you." Marik was healed.

"Come on, let's get you home," Bakura picked him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. "Malik, try to figure out what they wanted him for. I need to take care of him."

Marik looked guarded. "Um, thank you...but I can walk." He tried to wiggle down. He didn't know what was going on, who these people were, or why he was so attracted to this white haired man.

"Too bad," he huffed. "I just got you back and I'm not losing you again. So no walking for you right now, princess."

Marik sat in the big man's arms, confused. He didn't understand why, but he felt sure that he wouldn't be able to win in a fight against him. He allowed himself to be carried.

Malik nodded. "Ryou, stay close." Malik started searching, trying to find a clue. Seeing a piece of paper, he read it, eyes filling with dread. Holding Ryou for dear life, he ran as if his life depended on it, catching up with Bakura. "Atem and Yami's...NOW." His tone left no room for argument.

"Ok," he agreed as he went with him to the other demons.

Malik busted into the house, not even knocking. "Yami! Atem!" Frantic, eyes glazing over, bunny held for dear life.

Atem walked down the stairs, aggravated.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, a sleepy Yugi in cat form on his head.

Yugi stretched, jumping down to Yami's shoulder, looking confused.

Malik looked at all of them. "Our mates are in grave danger. Found this." Showing them the note, it simply said

"I told you I would hurt you. It is easiest to hurt the ones you love. One down, three to go. -D"

"Shit," Bakura hissed, angry as hell at seeing this.

Yami narrowed his eyes, looking it over, frowning as he wasn't pleased, "This isn't good. Atem, get Akefia right now. Don't question me. Just do it."

Yugi patted at the paper, rubbing Yami's cheek.

Atem nodded, rushing out, barging into Bakura and Malik's home. "Akefia!" He yelled.

Akefia wasn't there. Miya was there, mewing for anyone. There was a piece of paper beside where the bundle of joy lay. It read: I kept her safe. I had no choice, but to go with him. Take the baby back to Yugi for me. –Akefia

"FUCK!" Atem grabbed the baby gently, rushing back to the house. Bursting in less than a minute after he left (he had traveled via shadows, after all) he handed the baby to Yami. "He's fucking gone...he said he kept her safe but he had to go with him." Atem's eyes were blazing, fists tight. "I'm going after him."

"He's my brother," Ryou glared. "You've caused him pain. Malik, can you help me get him back? For me please?"

"Yes, I fucking have. And I am pissed the fuck off at myself that I did. I fuckin'...well I am a fuckin sick bastard and need to make it up to him. So come if you want, but I am going after him too." Atem's eyes blazed, his fists shaking.

Malik jumped in front of Atem. "Talk to Ryou like that again, and I will fucking slit your throat, you bastard."

"That's not necessary, honey," Ryou sweat dropped. "Atem, if you really want to make it up to him then you shouldn't have pushed him away in the first place. My brother has been through a lot and what you're done so far hasn't helped him."

Atem glared at Ryou. "Thank you for the lecture, Ryou, but I don't think a person standing here is innocent and perfect in any relationship. If I remember, Malik pushed you the fuck away too. But I guess everyone else can have a second fucking chance but me? Well, sorry, Ryou, but fuck you, I'm not giving up on him even if I am an ass."

Yugi changed into human form and jumped up in front of Atem before Malik could slice Atem into pieces. "Guys! This isn't helping! Let Atem come, let's go find Akefia...it's Akefia's decision on whether to forgive Atem or not!"

Ryou sighed, smiling slightly, "Yeah, you're right."

"Yugi, what about Miya?" Yami asked the neko.

"You stay here with her. I can't bring her with, but Ryou and I are the best to sniff him out."

"Ok, I'll look after her," Yami promised.

Yugi leaned up, kissing him briefly. "Protect our daughter." Turning to the group he shifted into a cat. "Let's go Ryou. You old men try to keep up." Yugi shot out the door.

\/\/\/

Akefia had been roughly taken out of the house. His limbs were shackled. He narrowed his eyes. He had tried to flee by blending in, but didn't work. He kept glancing around to take in his surroundings for when and if he was able to escape. He didn't know why this guy wanted him and the others.

"So, how shall we fuck with Atem with this one? Dartz said we would fuck with their mates. We've already erased Marik's memory..." one shrouded figure asked the one who was leading Akefia, coming out of the shadowed forest.

Akefia glowered, his fists clenched. He still followed, having no say in the matter. He remained silent, listening to his captors discuss his fate.

"We could knock him up..."

The forest dweller laughed. "Oh, that would be fun...and then Atem wouldn't have been able to plant his seed. Hell, Atem's never loved anyone, so I'm surprised his heart could open at all...this one must have something special to have cracked Atem's tiny ass piece of coal he calls a heart. Yea, let's get him pregnant."

"Go to hell," he hissed, pissed beyond measure at hearing these guys thinking they wanted to knock him up for some petty revenge against the other demons.

Smirking, they stopped, turning around. "Yea, he's hot. Let's just stop now. The others won't catch on for a while." He started jerking Akefia towards the woods.

Akefia struggled, trying to get free. He held fire in his eyes, not going to back down without a fight.

The men threw him to the ground, striking him hard in the chest. "Shut up, bitch. And it won't hurt as bad."

Akefia spat his blood in the man's face, getting up onto his feet. His movement was restricted, but he could still move.

The one man took out Akefia's knee, shattering it as the other man shoved Akefia on the ground face first.

Akefia grunted at the stinging pain. He tried to struggle, not keeping still even though he was cursing under his breath.

\/\/\/

Yugi had caught Akefia's scent easily and was running with Ryou. Atem was on their tail, peering all around, as was Malik.

Ryou kept sniffing around, trying not to get distracted. He needed to find his brother.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Yugi stated, as his hearing was better than his smell. He turned to the left.

"Yeah," Ryou nodded, going to the left as well.

The men had ripped off Akefia's pants, slapping his ass until it was blood red. "This is gonna hurt. Really. Bad." The one man cackled.

Akefia bit his lip. He stayed silent. He just hoped this would be over soon.

Suddenly, Akefia felt liquid on his back and saw a severed head fall in front of him, as Atem had run up, letting his claws elongate and his wings out and ripped off the man's head about to enter Akefia, using his back claws to slice the other's head clean off.

Akefia raised a brow. He looked up to see his savior was Atem. He guessed the dark lord had sent an unlikely person to rescue him.

Yugi stopped, letting Ryou go up to his brother as Malik headed up as well. Malik started picking the lock as Atem stepped away to the edge.

"Thanks," he gave a sheepish smile.

Ryou hugged him tight, "Don't do that again."

"I wasn't planning on this to happen," he muttered, hugging his brother back.

Yugi walked up then, head butting Akefia. Atem turned and left walking through shadows back to his house, going to his room and shutting the door, with a passing "Akefia's safe." to Yami. He sat down on his bed, his mind a whirl. He knew Akefia knew he helped to save him, and Atem hoped that someday, that would be enough to have Akefia forgive him...eventually. When he fell in love with Akefia, he didn't know...but he did. And that sucked, because Akefia hated him, and he should. Atem had been nothing but an ass. Flopping on the bed, Atem closed his eyes to go into a troubled sleep.

Akefia hugged Yugi too, "Thanks to you too, shrimp."

"We should head back," Akefia grabbed his pants, putting them back on as he managed to find them.

Nodding, Malik and Yugi agreed, heading back. Yugi looked at Bakura. "You okay?"

"I was too late," Bakura grimaced. "Marik doesn't remember anything."

Yugi jumped up, head butting Bakura. "He will. He is crazy about you."

"Thanks," Bakura half smiled, patting the cat's head.

"Here, let's go back...you just need to remind him." Yugi nudged Bakura after Malik, who had picked Ryou up, squeezing him tightly.

"Bunny. Stay with me. I can't let you get hurt."

"I'll be ok," Ryou assured, leaning into Malik's warmth.

Bakura nodded, frowning as he wasn't sure. Akefia went as well as they headed back to Yami's and Atem's place.

Malik held him tightly, following along back to Atem and Yami's place. Yugi went in, sniffing Miya and Yami, then changing into his human form and taking Miya, kissing her head.

"She's been asleep," Yami told him quietly as he wanted to make sure she wouldn't be woken up.

Yugi kissed her, leaning up and rubbing Yami's cheek with his. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"You're welcome," he said quietly back.

Malik sat down, petting Ryou. "What we gonna do? Will they come back for Akefia, or just Ryou and Yugi? I will not let them hurt you." He looked down at Ryou, petting him fiercely, eyes getting a crazed gleam.

"They're probably come after us," Ryou said, worried as he didn't want Yugi to get hurt.

"I won't let them hurt you." Malik stated again, holding Ryou close.

"I know, Mal'," he hugged him gently.

Marik got up. "Well, um, I hope all you people will be well. Good bye." Marik headed out the door...or at least tried to.

Ryou couldn't sleep much either. He was worried about his brother. He felt comforted being in Malik's arms. He knew his lover wouldn't let any harm come to him.

\/\/\/

Yami rocked Miya in his arms. He had been woken to her crying so he was trying to calm her down.

Yugi came back upstairs with some milk. Taking Miya in his arms, he started feeding her, rocking her, sitting next to Yami. Looking at Yami, "Do you believe Atem?"

"About what?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Loving Akefia." Yugi yawned, leaning on Yami.

"Yes, Atem doesn't lie when it comes to that," he said simply.

Yugi frowned. "But he was such an ass."

"I know he is, but he's not heartless," Yami told him.

Yugi frowned. Looking at Yami, he stared him in the eyes. "I'm dead serious right now. Should I go encourage Akefia to give Atem a chance?"

Yami thought about it for a bit, "Yeah, that might be what Atem needs to change."

Yugi nodded. Handing Miya to Yami, he kissed him gently. "I'll be right back." He went off to look for Akefia.

Akefia was thinking over things. He knew Atem had been the one to save him. He wasn't quite sure how to thank him or what he felt towards him.

Going into Akefia's room, Yugi came over, sitting down by him. "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled slightly, hugging him. "How is she?"

"She's doing better, thanks." Yugi smiled, hugging him back. "So, you know Atem was the one to save you, right?"

"Uh yeah," he nodded. "Glad to hear she's ok."

Yugi sighed. "Look, I believe Yami. Atem said he loved you. Yami said he doesn't lie. Maybe...you should give him a chance?"

"Yeah, maybe," he frowned, uncertain about it.

"I'm not going to force anything...but...I dunno...just, think about it?" Yugi looked up at Akefia.

"Ok, I will," he promised.

Yugi went back to Yami, taking Miya. Holding her close, he looked to Yami. "Go to sleep. I've got her."

"Thanks," Yami smiled softly, closing his eyes to catch a little sleep until Yugi needed him.

After Yugi got Miya back to sleep, he crawled back in with Yami, cuddling up with him.

\/\/\/

Akefia couldn't sleep. He got up, walking to Atem's door. He stood there for a while. He bit his lip, uncertain of how to do this.

He heard soft shuffling from the door, like someone pacing.

Akefia knocked. He didn't expect to get an answer, but secretly hoped for one.

Atem opened the door, dark bags under his eyes. Eyes guarded, he looked at Akefia. "Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you...for earlier," he said, looking down as he wasn't sure how well this would go.

"It was the least I could do after the hell I put you through." He stated simply.

Akefia looked up at him, determined, "I want to give you a chance."

Atem watched him, guardedly. "A chance for what?"

"To make things work between us," Akefia said simply.

Atem looked up. "I...I didn't know there was the possibility of an 'us'." His throat was dry.

"I thought about it. Why not?" he asked, cupping Atem's cheek in one of his calloused hands.

"Because I was an asshole." Atem looked down, ashamed.

"Maybe, but anyone can be an ass," he said simply.

"But I tried to kill you." Atem whispered. "Though I would have brought you back."

"That's the first time anyone's said that," he chuckled lightly. "'Tem, I've almost been killed many times before your attempt."

Atem just hung his head lower.

Akefia raised it, kissing him heatedly, pressing himself hard against him. He wanted Atem to know what he truly felt.

Atem moaned, pulling Akefia to him. "'Keifa...but why?" Atem said, pulling back, eyes studying Akefia's.

"I want you," Akefia purred, his eyes smoldering with raw emotion, grinding against him to get some friction.

Atem just growled, unable to resist. Kicking the door shut, Atem pulled Akefia to him, kissing him hard, rubbing harder against Akefia.

Akefia moaned. He rubbed back. He kissed him passionately, eyes dark with lust and passion for this demon.

"Akefia, I want you, so fucking bad." Atem was running his hands all over Akefia.

"You have me," he breathed out, shivering in pleasure at Atem's touch. "Take what's yours."

Atem groaned, putting Akefia on the bed. Working off Akefia's clothing, his eyes drank in Akefia's physique. "You are gorgeous." He noted, running fingers over Akefia.

"So are you," he panted out, shivering in pleasure as he wanted Atem so badly right now.

Sliding down, he just took Akefia in his mouth, working him as he didn't have much patience right then.

Akefia moaned, bucking his hips. He raked his nails down Atem's back.

Akefia growled, loving the feeling, shivering. Looking up at Akefia, he positioned himself. "I really want to prolong this, but I really can't. You are too fucking gorgeous for me to hold out much longer."

"Make your move then," he taunted, pressing against him. "I'm all yours."

"O...okay." Atem grunted, wetting his fingers to stretch Akefia before shoving himself inside, not real gently.

"Fuck, Atem," Akefia moaned, arching his back as he stretched to fit Atem inside of him. "Don't stop."

Atem grabbed Akefia's hips, grunting, a sheen of sweat forming on him as he kept ramming and pounding Akefia's ass.

Akefia moaned, his back arched as he took it. He loved the way Atem felt inside of him. He wanted more.

Atem kept pounding, hard and fast, reaching around and stroking Akefia as well, in time to the pounding he was giving him, moaning lowly.

Akefia bucked into Atem's touch. He panted, moaning as he wouldn't be able to hold out at all. Especially with how hard Atem pounded into his ass.

Atem pounded a couple more times, then released, gripping Akefia's hips hard enough to bruise.

Akefia moaned loudly, releasing his juices as he wasn't able to hold on for much longer. He panted, wondering how long Atem would take.

Atem came about then, shoving in one final time with a loud yell.

Akefia moaned, shuddering as he enjoyed feeling Atem's spunk spill into him. He panted, waiting for his orgasmic high to go down.

After Atem caught his breathing, he pulled out, pulling Akefia on the bed with him, pulling the covers over them. "Stay here tonight?"

"Sure," he murmured, turning on his side to lean against Atem.

Atem held him tightly, falling off into the most contented sleep he'd had in a while.

\/\/\/

Jonouchi tapped at the door. He hoped he'd be let out soon. He was starting to get irritated at being this guy's bitch.

Seto stood on the other side. "Yes?"

"Let me out," he growled, glaring at him.

"Why?" Seto asked mildly.

"Do I need a damn reason?" he growled in annoyance.

"Yes."

"Fine I need to take a piss," he replied, glaring daggers at his so called master.

Seto opened the door. He had never taken the shackles off, so he attached a chain to the shackles so he would have a lead line. "Come on.,"

Jonouchi followed. He didn't like being led out on a leash. It felt degrading and he knew this bastard didn't give a shit.

Seto took him to the bathroom. "Go. I'll wait here. There are no windows."

"Fine," he muttered, doing his business and went back out when he was done.

Seto grabbed the leash. "Let's go out. I need to check on my cousins."

"Ok," he grumbled, having no choice as he followed his master.

Seto went to Yami and Atem's house, so they could discuss some troubling rumors Seto had heard.

Akefia rolled on his side, hearing a knock at the door, nudging Atem awake, "'Tem, get up. Someone's here."

"Mmm, 'kay." Atem got up sleepily and headed to the door. Opening it, Seto pushed by. "Get Yami."

"I'm up," Yami said quietly as he had taken duty of Miya so Yugi could get some sleep, they took turns during the night.

Seto turned to them both, eyes cold. "What is going on with Dartz?"

"I'm not sure," Yami admitted, looking at is brother. "Atem might know."

Atem frowned. "Dartz is mad at Bakura and I."

"Why?" Yami asked, confused.

Atem's face set in a determined line. "I wouldn't let him have you. Why he is angry at Bakura is not my place to say."

"Fine," he huffed.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You are putting everyone in danger."

"Just tell him, 'Tem," Akefia said, annoyed as he knew it was a rather stupid reason.

"Bakura claimed to have a bigger dick. And then proved it." Atem huffed.

"Hey, watch your language around my daughter," Yami hissed, his anger flaring as he held Miya protectively in his arms.

Miya yawned, cuddling down. Atem looked at Yami. "How do I say it differently? And besides, she's like, three days old. She doesn't know what we are saying."

"Doesn't matter, nekos aren't stupid," Yami glared at his brother.

Atem sighed, rolling his eyes. Seto glared at Yami. "You are worried about language when Yugi's life is in danger?" Seto stared in disbelief at Yami. Yugi walked down then, yawning.

"Huh?" His hair hung up at odd angles and he wrinkled his nose adorably.

"One of the many things I worry about," Yami said simply. "What needs to be done to ensure our mates are safe?"

"I don't know. Who knows Dartz best?" Seto looked at the group.

Yami frowned, "Not sure."

"Let's go get Bakura." Atem stated.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked as he had carefully gotten up which left Marik asleep.

Seto looked at Bakura. "How do we stop Dartz?"

Bakura grimaced, "I'll have to go see him. Seto, babysit Marik for me. I'll repay you somehow."

"You are not going without me. If you are going to see my dad, I can come too." Marik stated, coming down the stairs, yawning.

"Fine," he huffed. "Atem, look after Ryou and if you hurt him Malik will hurt you."

"Fine."

Marik grabbed Bakura's hand. "I'm still confused."

"Listen, honey, I need to go deal with the bastard who wiped your memory. This guy, Seto, will look after you until I get back," Bakura said, kissing Marik's cheek before he left with Malik.

"Wait, I'm going with you. You're going to see Dartz, right?" Marik tugged on Bakura's hand before he could leave.

"No, I can't put you in danger," Bakura frowned.

"But Dartz wouldn't hurt me. He's my dad."

"He's the one that wiped your bloody memory," Bakura snapped. "I'm not letting that bitch hurt you again, understood?"

Marik glared. Crossing his arms, he stared at Bakura. "Fine, don't let him hurt me, but I'm coming with you. I'm not letting him hurt you, even though I'm confused as to why I give a damn." His eyes blazed with determination.

He sighed, "Fine."

Ryou yawned, waking up in cat form on Malik's head, "You'll need someone to track him down."

"No, no, no, no, no...you are not going. I am not delivering his prey to him on a silver platter!" Malik stated, pulling Ryou off of his head, petting him.

Ryou mewed, "But that Seto guy looks scary."

"Dartz is scarier." Malik said with finality.

Ryou pouted, "Isn't he that creep who wanted me as a pet?"

Malik growled. "I'll fucking gut him!" He barged out, stopping to set Ryou down gently, then storming out the rest of the way.

"Wait for us, idiot," Bakura growled, dragging Marik out of the door with him.

Ryou the cat looked up innocently at Seto. He honestly wished he could just stay with Yugi and help take care of Miya.

Seto looked at Ryou, sniffing. Turning away, he led Jonouchi to the couch, tugging on the leash. "Play with the cat." Seto said dismissively, picking up a book, but not releasing the chain.

"Fine," Jonouchi said, looking at him and Yugi.

Ryou bit his lip. He just went to Yugi for safety.

Yugi went into neko form, nudging Ryou, cuddling with him. Looking at Jonouchi, he frowned. "You his slave or his dog?"

"Both I guess," Jonouchi grumbled.

Ryou head butted Yugi back, "How is she?"

Yugi smiled, winding around Yami's legs. "Awesome."

Yami smiled lightly, patting Yugi's head, "She just keeps dozing off and on. I don't blame her."

"Good," Ryou smiled.

"Want me to take over?" Yugi pawed at Yami's leg, meowing adorably, amethyst eyes smiling up at Yami. Suddenly, he hopped down, running over to the wall, and started vomiting.

"Nope," Yami assured, worried at seeing that happen.

Ryou rushed over, "You ok?"

"N...no...I do..." Suddenly, Yugi fell on his side and started seizing up uncontrollably, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Ryou, hold her for me," Yami said sternly, Ryou shifted to human form and held Miya in his arms.

Yami rushed over, scanning Yugi before using some magic to heal him, "I think you contracted a bug or something."

"I...I don't feel right." Yugi whimpered, looking up at Yami. Vomiting again, Yugi started vomiting up blood.

"Damn it," he muttered, using a bit more of his magic as he wasn't going to lose his mate.

Yami could see a poison coursing through Yugi. Yugi's breathing was becoming more labored.

Seto was watching the scene. He raised an eyebrow.

Yami frowned, "Atem, do we have any antidotes for poison?"

Atem jerked his head up. "No, which poison?"

Seto stood, striding over. "Let me see him."

"Ok," Yami stepped aside, worried for Yugi's health. "It looks like scorpion, but not sure."

Seto checked Yugi out. Face pale, he looked up at Yami. "This is Dartz's signature potion."

Yami growled, "Just great. Any ideas on how to cure it?"

Seto swallowed hard. "Yami...I'm sorry. There is no antidote." Seto's eyes were sad.

"This isn't good," Yami scooped Yugi up into his arms, holding him close as he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

Yugi whimpered, breathing more shallowly. "Yami. I hurt."

"I know, kitten. I'm sorry but we don't have a cure," he said softly, kissing Yugi's forehead.

"I'm going to die?" Yugi looked up with sad eyes at Yami.

"Maybe," he admitted, trying to be gentle about it.

Tears slipped out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Yami...so sorry for being so stupid and wasting so much time. Please...please take good care of Miya." He worked out through labored breaths.

"I will, Yugi," Yami said softly, holding him tight. "Don't apologize. You are my mate and I love you."

Seto looked at Atem sadly. Atem's face set hard and he stormed out of the house. Catching up with Malik and Bakura, he growled. "Yugi is dying. Hurry up, we need to get to this bastard."

"I know," Bakura growled. "You coming with us too?"

"What the fuck it look like?" Atem kept moving.

After several moments of traveling the small group approached Dartz's lair.

"Welcome back, here for the antidote?" Dartz's voice wafted on the wind.

"Yes," Bakura bristled in anger. "And to fix Marik."

"Ah, yes. Well, what do you bring?" Dartz walked out of the shadows.

"What do you want in return?" Bakura asked.

"Hmmm..." Dartz smiled. "Well...you want two things...or...actually three..."

"Yes," he hissed, bristling with anger.

"Fine. I will give Marik his memory back, I will give you the antidote, and I will refrain from seeking anymore revenge, in exchange for one thing..."

"What?" he snapped, impatient to know the price.

"You."

Bakura blinked, taken aback at hearing this request, "For what?"

"Whatever I want." Dartz responded matter of factually.

Bakura glanced at Malik, "What do you think, psycho?"

Malik had knives in hand. "I want to stab him."

"If you do I bet he'll cook up something worse for our mates," he warned.

Malik pouted. "How do we know he won't fuck over our mates anyways?

"Very true," he mused.

Atem frowned. "The only thing I know about Dartz is that he does what he says." Atem glowered, arms crossed.

"Trust me I know," Bakura muttered.

"So? Do we have a deal?" Dartz purred.

"If you do as you say about fixing our mates then yes," Bakura said smoothly.

"Done." He said a couple words and Marik looked around, rushing to Bakura.

"'Kura, don't...please." Marik begged, tears in his eyes. "I love you, please, don't."

"I am doing this for you," Bakura said simply.

"Don't. I'm not worth it." Marik whimpered, a tear slipping down his face.

"Yes, yes you are, princess," he said sternly, holding him tight.

"No." Marik whimpered, kissing Bakura tenderly and desperately. "Please, 'Kura..." Dartz held out a bottle.

"What's this?" Bakura asked him, placing a hand on Marik's shoulder. "Marik, I'll be ok. I'll tell you about it later."

"The antidote for Yugi. Better hurry, he only has about ten minutes left."

Bakura tossed it to Atem, "Hurry and go back home."

Atem nodded, rushing off. Malik stood to the side, looking uncomfortable. "C'mon Marik, I'll take ya back." He reached for Marik, who turned, snarling.

"Don't fucking touch me. I'm not leaving Bakura."

Bakura sighed, "No use in trying to get him away from this, Mal'. You can stay if you want or go back to be with your bunny."

Malik looked torn. Frowning, he looked between Bakura and Dartz. "I'll wait out here."

"Alright," he agreed. "Marik, you can go outside with Malik if you don't want to see this."

"If you want that is."

Marik just glared at Bakura, not letting go of his arm.

Dartz chuckled. "Oh, how cute...a lover's spat."

"It's not a spat," Bakura said, glaring at the man. "So what do you want from me?"

"Come with me." He purred, turning and going into the cave.

Bakura hesitated, but stepped inside. Inwardly he was nervous and suspicious. He did promise Marik he would tell him about his past with the man later. He didn't want to unveil such information here.

"Shall we reminisce about days of old, my dear Kurakins?" Dartz asked sweetly as Marik held a confused look on his face.

"I used to be his bitch," Bakura begrudgingly told his mate, stripping off his clothes. "If that's what it takes to keep them safe, sure why not old Master?"

Dartz smiled. "Oh, that will be fun! Let's have Marik watch...that will make it more fun, won't it!"

Marik's face was turning slightly green, but he held a stoic expression.

"Will you be ok?" Bakura asked him gently, shooting a dark glare at Dartz.

Marik looked at Bakura. "If you can endure it, so can I." Is all Marik would say, face stoic.

"Alright," he agreed, pivoting on his heel for his back to face his lover, glaring daggers at his old master.

Dartz clapped his hands. "I hope Marik will be okay when you moan my name." He whispered in Bakura's ear.

Bakura shivered, "He'll endure it."

"Will he endure it when you actually like it?" Dartz whispered again, running fingers up Bakura's body, flicking his tongue across Bakura's lips.

Bakura panted lightly, his neck being a sensitive area, his eyes darkening. "Doesn't matter," he said, swallowing hard.

"Really?" Casting an evil look over Bakura's shoulder, noticing the state of Marik, he smiled, kissing Bakura passionately. "I remember what you like..." Dartz purred.

Bakura panted. He didn't know Dartz had recalled what places he was sensitive and what would make him want more.

"Surprising to hear as I'd think you'd forget," he chuckled lightly.

"Oh never, lover." He whispered, kissing over Bakura's neck gently, biting it. Dartz thoroughly enjoyed watching Marik's face fall, the tear slipping out of his eye as he watched.

"You just love tormenting my lover, don't you?" he panted out, his face flush as he purred from his neck being bitten.

"It is fun." Dartz admitted. He kissed and worked on Bakura's neck, leaving a nice mark as he stroked Bakura.

"Fuck that's good," he growled, his hips involuntarily bucking into Dartz's touch, getting hard from the bites.

Marik got up silently and left. Dartz smirked, throwing Bakura on the bed. "Assume the position, bitch." As he continued to stroke Bakura.

Walking out of the cave, he walked past Malik. Malik stood up and jogged to catch up to Marik. "Y...you okay? Do I need to stabby stab?"

Marik looked up at Malik. "No. You don't need to stabby stab anyone. I guess Bakura was fucked from the beginning, as was I. He thought he'd lost me when I lost my memories, but now he has lost me, since he is enjoying fucking that bastard. Goodbye Malik." Marik turned and walked off, Malik's mouth hanging open and fear filling him at what Bakura was going to do. He kept his knives out, just in case.

' _Don't you dare let him walk away. Follow him, keep him safe_ ,' Bakura told Malik through the mind link while outside his mind he assumed the position for Dartz.

Dartz wasted no time, didn't prepare Bakura, just shoved himself into the hilt, ramming deep and hard.

Fuck! Malik thought to himself. "Hey...uh, Marik...let me make sure you get someplace safe. I don't want ya hurt, and it's not like you have any weapons right now. We got a spare house." Malik was digging for anything.

Marik stopped and looked at Malik. As the tears slipped down his face, he could do nothing but nod.

\/\/\/

Malik took him to a hideout. "Stay here. I'm going to go get Ryou. Don't answer the door, no one will come but me, and I don't need to knock." Malik headed out.

 _'Oh you did a great job this time, Fluffy. Couldn't you have at least acted like it didn't feel good? I left him at the hideout if you want to go talk to him after you get done_.' Malik huffed, heading back to the house to get Ryou the long way.

Ryou zipped to the door, pawing at Malik's legs. He had missed his mate. He sensed something was wrong.

Malik picked him up, petting him. "I just wanna go to bed and hold you." Malik whispered sadly.

Ryou licked his face, "Let me help Marik first and then we can."

He hopped up to curl up on his perch which was Malik's head.

"I was kinda stalling, hoping Bakura could go talk to him." Malik admitted.

"I know," Ryou cleaned his paws. "But talking to me will help things before he has a talk with that idiot."

Malik sighed. "Okay." He took Ryou over to Marik, who was curled in a ball, crying.

He sat Ryou down on the bed, and went to the kitchen to give them privacy

Ryou head butted Marik, "Talk to me, please."

Marik shook his head no, arms wrapped around himself, sobbing.

Ryou kept head butting him. He wouldn't stop until he got Marik's attention. He can be stubborn.

Marik looked up. "What?" he whimpered pitifully.

"Talk to me," Ryou licked Marik's cheek, being adorable to help cheer him up. "You should know Bakura is doing this to ensure our safety. So what if he likes it? He's crazy about you Marik. He'd be stupid to leave you."

"But he shouldn't like it. If you love someone, truly love them, you don't like it with anyone else. You really think he'd be okay if I was fucking someone?" Marik's eyes were red and puffy, his nose stopped up.

"And he was laughing and chuckling." Marik whimpered more, feeling miserable, alone, and worthless...which triggered his past.

Ryou nipped his cheek, "Marik, listen, there's a difference between calling someone a lover and a master. The bond you two share is true love."

"Really? Because I called him Master not too long ago." Marik was looking down.

"Yes, but he didn't refer to Dartz as a lover," Ryou said simply. "He wasn't happy to see him. He's doing this to make sure no more harm comes to us."

Marik just was shutting down, not responding.

Ryou sighed. He shifted back into his normal form. He wrapped his arms around Marik.

"Cry on me, Mar," he said softly. "Just let it go. He truly loves you and he'll come back for you."

Marik just laid his head on Ryou's shoulder, not crying, not talking.

Malik couldn't help but accidentally overhear. _'You dumb sun of a bitch...because you have the acting skills of a dead cow, Marik is in there shutting down. I think you've lost him...Ryou's trying, but Marik isn't responding anymore_.' Grunting in frustration, he opened a beer.

 _'I'll be there soon_ ,' Bakura hissed.

Ryou held him tightly. He wouldn't let go. He cried a bit though, hating seeing Marik like this.

 _'Idiot_.' Malik hissed back. _'Hope getting your rocks off was worth losing the only person to ever truly fucking love your pathetic ass_.' Malik held his knives, as he was sure he was going to die, but damn it, it hurt him to see Marik hurt. Marik was cute. Not sexy cute like Ryou, but cute cute.

"Malik, enough," Ryou snapped as he rarely did. "Being hard on Bakura isn't going to help things."

Malik grumbled, drinking his beer.

Ryou sighed, holding Marik. He didn't know what else to do.

Marik just laid there, saying nothing.

\/\/\/

After Dartz came inside of Bakura, he smiled. "You can leave now, lover, if you'd like...but I expect you back here tomorrow night."

"I thought this was a one time thing," he growled. "How do I know you won't make me pregnant or something?"

"Oh, that is already done." Dartz smiled. "And I never said it was a one time thing. I said I wanted you. I never put a time limit on it."

Bakura sighed, "Just fucking bloody great."

"I would have thought you would have known to be more specific...of course, that is, unless you WANTED me, and just had to find an excuse to be with me." Smirking, Dartz rolled over, going to sleep.

Bakura wasn't sure what he meant. He put on his clothes, getting up and went to the hideout. He sighed, picking Marik up into his arms and kissed him gently. Of course he had showered before going to the hideout. He didn't want to walk in smelling like sex and sweat.

Marik just laid in Bakura's arms, non responsive. He didn't push Bakura away, but he didn't kiss him back, either.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm not always a nice person," Bakura said simply, shaking Marik's shoulders.

Ryou shook his head, hissing in annoyance as he paced back and forth in cat form.

"No Master, you didn't hurt me." Marik whispered, still looking down.

"You're not yourself so clearly I bloody have," he hissed, holding Marik tightly.

"No, Master. I am fine." Marik's voice was lifeless. "Please, let us just go home and go to bed. To sleep."

"I do love you, Marik. No one else has that," he said softly, picking him up into his arms and carried Marik back home.

Ryou licked Malik's face, "Can we go home too?"

Marik said nothing on the way home. Malik nodded at Ryou and picked him up, following Bakura to their house.

Bakura took Marik to bed. The two curled up together, entangled in limbs as they passed out from the mentally and emotionally exhausting day.

Ryou licked at Malik's face. He knew his lover wasn't in a good mood and he wanted to try to cheer him up.

Malik just held Ryou. "I'm really sorry, Ryou. But I am glad you are safe."

"I know," he sighed, nipping at Malik's cheeks. "Let's get some sleep. I have a feeling things aren't going to get better anytime soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yugi woke up to sunlight on Yami's face. He didn't remember much of the night before, except he was sick. Smiling up at Yami gently, he placed a gentle kiss on Yami's cheek after looking over and seeing Miya asleep in the crib.

"Sleep well?" he asked quietly, giving Yugi a peck in return.

"Yea...was I really sick?" Yugi asked.

"You almost died," Yami said softly, worry evident in his eyes.

Yugi looked up. "But I didn't." He kissed him softly.

"I know," he hugged Yugi, glad he was still there.

Yugi looked up, biting his lip. "Um, Yami..." Amethyst was worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'd like to have a baby with you...have Miya have a brother or sister." Yugi looked up.

"Sure, I'd like that," he smiled softly, kissing him gently and passionately.

Yugi mewled, whimpering, kissing him back. Panting as he pulled back, he looked at Yami. "When would you like to? How old should Miya be, I mean." Yugi blushed as it sounded like he wanted to jump Yami then. He did, but that seemed a bit fast.

"Hmm, three or four?" he asked.

Yugi nodded, smiling. Laying his head down on Yami's chest, he sighed happily. Hearing a knock downstairs, he frowned, sniffing. His eyes narrowed and he jumped up, heading downstairs.

Ryou had gotten up, hearing the knock. He let Malik sleep in. He hesitantly opened the door, uncertain of who it could be at this hour.

Aria was standing there. Yugi stopped, eyes wide at seeing her. Smiling at Yugi, she came in. "Hi Ryou." Coming over, she hugged Yugi tight. "Where is Sheila?"

Yugi was pale. "Y...you're dead. You died giving birth to Miya." He whispered. "Aron told me so."

Aria smiled softly. "Aron was mistaken. I was almost dead, but they were able to resurrect me."

Yami came down, holding Miya gently and secure in his arms, "Who is it, love?"

"Miya's mother." Yugi whispered, face white. He knew what this meant. He knew he was going to lose Miya. He had already been told that nekos were unfit parents if a "normal" parent was alive. The "normal" (read: human) parent had the rights to the child...the neko had nothing.

"Oh?" Yami asked, holding Miya protectively. "Is she here for a visit?"

Yugi bowed his head. "I don't know." He whispered. "What is your intention, Aria?"

"I wanted to see my daughter. I did give birth to her," Aria said simply. "I also want to make sure she's in safe hands. I trust you, Yugi, but your partner I'm not sure about."

Yugi shot her a glare. "You know I don't sleep around. Yami is the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Alright," she nodded, trusting Yugi's word. "I would like to schedule times when I can see her."

Yugi sighed a tiny sigh of relief. He was worried Aria was going to take her from him. Smiling, he nodded. "I named her Miya...Aron didn't mention a name. Would you like to make her middle name Sheila?"

Aria smiled, "Yeah, that works. Thanks, Yugi."

He smiled. "So, would you like her every other weekend? Maybe every Thursday, and then every other Friday through Sunday?"

"Every other weekend will work," Aria assured.

Yugi smiled. Gently taking Miya from Yami, he offered her to Aria.

"Thanks," Aria said, holding Miya in her arms, smiling gently at the baby girl she had given birth to.

Yugi put an arm around Yami, leaning on him.

Yami wrapped his arm around him, holding Yugi close.

While this happy scene was taking place, Marik woke, eyes red, puffy, and sore.

"Are you ok?" Bakura asked softly.

Marik tensed at Bakura's voice. "Yes Master." He said quietly, turning his head away from Bakura.

"Marik, I'm-oh shit," he shot up, darting into the bathroom and threw up into the sink.

Marik just sat up, eyes dead. "You're pregnant." Marik said lifelessly.

"Yeah, so?" he muttered. "It's the price I pay for keeping you and the others safe."

Marik stood, gathering his things. "Goodbye Bakura. Not only did you enjoy fucking Dartz, but now you are pregnant with his child. If this is keeping me safe, I'd rather be dead."

"Marik, I love you. I never say that to anyone. I've told you before I know I'm not a nice person," he said simply, still retching a bit. "Although I did tell you before you can leave if that's what you want."

Marik looked at Bakura. In a calm, but sad voice, he said simply, "I believe you...at least that you think you love me because I am probably the nicest person to have shown affection to you. But you don't really love me. If you really loved me...you wouldn't enjoy sex with someone else. I understand that you did what you did to protect us, and I am grateful for that. I wish I could turn the other cheek, but I can't. Because, if you enjoy sex with someone else, I don't really have your heart. Bakura, I love you. I adore you. I worship the ground you walk on. And I swear this is the hardest thing I have to do, but I have to leave. Because I can't love you with my whole heart and only get a portion of yours." A tear slid down Marik's cheek as he spoke. His voice held no anger, only raw emotion and sadness.

Bakura sighed, "I get it. I told you before you don't have to stay. I'll raise this brat on my own then. Thanks."

Those words stung more than anything. Marik turned his back to Bakura, confused, hurt, torn. He wanted to leave Bakura, because he couldn't be in an open relationship. He wanted to stay, because he loved Bakura, and he believed that Bakura loved him in the only way he knew how. But he wanted to be fought for, apologized to...and Bakura was incapable of either of those. Marik appreciated that Bakura did what he did for him...but as soon as that "chore" turned into pleasure...it lost a lot of its nobility.

Bakura finished retching into the sink. He grimaced, cleaning up the mess. He has told Marik multiple times he's not a nice person. He's not the type to take in other people's feelings. He knew he was making mistakes, but at least he was trying to only love Marik. He was confused as well since old feelings were sprouting up.

Marik let out a shaky sigh. This was it. Keeping his eyes trained on the floor, he asked the question that he had to know the answer to. "You say you love me. Do you love only me...at least romantically?"

"Yes," he rasped out, clearing his throat after drinking some water. "Marik, you're the first I've said I love you too."

Turning, Marik looked at Bakura. "But you are attracted and want to have sex with others?" His face held no judgment, just...the struggle to figure this out.

"Marik, I do have a past, you know. I used to be a slave to that...man," he said, growling angrily. "Having this happen is a complication, but it'll be worked out. I just don't want you or the others harmed by that bastard."

Marik took a tentative step forward, then stopped. Rubbing his face with both hands, he looked up. "I...I don't know what I feel right now. I'm not leaving you." He set his bag down. "But I do want to go take a walk by myself, to have time to think. I've never been able to do anything by myself. I've been a slave since I was born. I've been a sex toy for many people because of my attractiveness, I guess, though I do not believe I am anything more than average. I just...I don't see how you can enjoy having sex with someone who fucked their own kid then pimped them out, finally selling them into slavery." Marik looked down, wrapping his arms around himself, rubbing them as old memories bubbled forth.

Bakura finished cleaning the sink. He put stuff away and then walked over to Marik. He hugged him tightly.

"Then go take a walk, princess. Though take this," he said softly, handing him a sharpened knife. "For protection in case you run into trouble.'

Marik nodded, taking the knife, walking down and around the family scene with a polite "Excuse me."

"Marik, do you need me to go with you?" Ryou asked gently.

Marik looked up. "No. I really want to be alone right now. My stuff is still upstairs. I'm not leaving...at least not right now." He quietly slipped outside and walked around, lost in his own thoughts, but still wary enough to be paying attention for dangers.

\/\/\/

Atem held Akefia in his sleep, his head buried in Akefia's neck

Akefia opened his eyes, grey orbs gazing fondly at the sleeping demon. He noticed in amusement their limbs were in a tangled mess. He ran his fingers through Atem's tricolored hair gently, trying not to wake him.

Atem whimpered, but didn't wake up, squeezing Akefia tighter.

"Can't breathe, mind loosening your grip?" he whispered in Atem's ear.

Atem opened sleep filled eyes in confusion. "Huh? Oh...yea. Sorry." He blushed, loosening his grip.

"It's ok," he assured, a small smirk on his lips. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in years." He sheepishly admitted. "You?"

"Same here," he admitted.

Atem looked up, eyes troubled. "Akefia...I really am sorry, about everything."

"I know," he said, holding him gently.

"How can you even still be interested in me after everything I did to you?" Atem asked softly, looking up at Akefia with pure confusion and curiosity.

"I just do," he grinned, yawning before untangling himself to rush to the bathroom and throw up.

Atem sat up, concerned, and went in, holding Akefia's hair back.

"Thanks," he muttered, wiping his mouth with a piece of toilet paper, flushing the contents down the pipe as he straightened his stance. "I'm ok."

"Let me see if we have any medicine for the flu and colds." Atem stated, starting to rummage through the medicine cabinet. "I'm sure you aren't poisoned. Dartz is a jerk of his word, so we are safe." He found some aspirin and frowned. "Maybe Ryou can whip something up."

"Um, 'Tem, I hate to bring this up, but um maybe from our activities I might be pregnant," Akefia sheepishly mentioned.

Atem looked up, jaw slack. "'Keifa...I...I'm sorry...I wasn't trying to knock you up...I wasn't trying to trap you..." Atem looked flat out panicked.

"Trap me? Don't be stupid," he sneered. "This would've happened sooner or later."

Atem sighed. "I...I just don't want you to think I am trying to force you into anything." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you did that you'd be back to your old self," he teased, a wry smile on his lips.

Atem just blushed blood red, scuffing his toe. "You kinda liked me forcing something last night."

Akefia smirked, nipping Atem's lips, "Well, yes, we are mates after all."

Atem grinned. "Let's go get you some breakfast. You're too skinny." He frowned, poking Akefia.

"No, I'm not," he pouted.

"You're eating for two now. You are." He tugged Akefia.

"Oh, I know that, but I ain't skinny," he continued to pout, following Atem.

Atem ignored him, heading out and stopping in confusion at the family reunion. "Why the hell is our home becoming a hotel?" He grumbled.

Yami glared, "Be nice, brother. Aria was just here to see Miya for a bit and then leave."

"Yeah," she agreed, handing the baby girl back to Yami. "I'll pick her up next weekend for a visit. Be safe and take good care of her."

We will," Yami promised as she left.

Atem said nothing, just held Akefia protectively around the waist. After leaving, Atem looked at them all. "Don't fuck with Akefia. He's pregnant. You fuck with him, you fuck with me." Moving on, he took Akefia into the kitchen. Malik grinned, chasing after them, grabbing Ryou. "Wait...so we will have a little muffin demon running around...

Ryou nodded, "Yeah, though if Atem messes up he just better not. I care about my brother and I want him to be happy."

Akefia glared lightly, "I highly doubt people that live with us and know us will mess with me, 'Tem."

Atem grumbled. "I can't help that I've been kicked into hyper protective mode, Keifakins." Atem struggled to keep a straight face with the nickname. "Oh, don't worry, if Temmie Tem messes up, I'll kill him. It'll be fun to stabby stab!" Malik sang.

Ryou sighed, "Be careful, you crazy pineapple."

Akefia rolled his eyes, "So, you're getting me food?"

Malik grinned, a gleam to his eyes. "I'm always careful. Wanna go with me and stab someone?"

Atem was sitting down some fruit. "Already on it. You want bacon, ham, eggs...anything warm?" Yugi walked in with Miya. "Yea, that sounds good." He smirked cheekily as Atem snorted. "I'm not cooking for you, twerp. Get your boyfriend to do that." Atem had a smile on his face...Yugi looked at Akefia, making sure he was okay.

"Make him breakfast too," Akefia told him smoothly. "Yeah, eggs with bacon and ham with some toast would be great." He looked back at Yugi, smiling warily. "I'm ok, shrimp."

Ryou shook his head, "No, that's not nice and I don't like hurting people, Malik."

Atem huffed, but made enough breakfast for everyone. As he plated it, he obviously gave more to Akefia than anyone else. Yugi motioned for Yami to sit down, crawling in Yami's lap if he did so.

Malik frowned, shrugging. "Okay, stay here. I'm going to go out and be...not nice." He giggled, waving his hand and trotted out.

Ryou kissed his cheek, "Be careful."

Akefia smiled, eating, "Thanks."

Yami sat down, cradling Miya in the crook of one of his arms.

Yugi fed himself and Yami, since he kinda took up most of the room for Yami's other hand. Malik scooted out, and Atem sat down as well. He wondered what was happening with Bakura, as he hadn't seen him. Looking around, not seeing Marik, he asked, "Has Bakura came back from Dartz's yet?"

"Yes, he did last night," Yami told him. "I'm not sure what's keeping him. He'll probably be down soon."

Indeed he did. Bakura eventually came downstairs after washing and getting dressed. He sat down in his usual seat, putting not much on his plate.

Atem nodded. Upon seeing Bakura come down, Atem just kept eating. Yugi sniffed, face scrunched. He looked at Bakura. "That's why Marik is upset?" He smelled the weird mixture of Bakura and Dartz...he had dubbed it Bartz.

"Yeah," he sighed, staring into his mug of coffee, absently mixing in what he needed to make it good enough to drink.

"Did you do it on purpose?" Yugi growled, trying to temper his anger.

"No, of course not," he growled back at him.

Yugi sat back, somewhat mollified. He was worried about Marik. Now he understood better. Going pale, he understood completely. Looking at Bakura, he uttered, "You're carrying his half brother."

"Yeah," he sighed, glowering into his coffee as he wasn't really happy about this and he didn't know if he really wanted to go back to see the son of a bitch although right now he didn't want to since he needed to try patching things up with Marik.

Yugi slid off of Yami's lap and walked over to Bakura. Frowning, he looked at Bakura. "You know Dartz got Marik pregnant as well, right? Marik got to within a week of delivering the little girl, and Dartz beat him so badly he lost her."

Yugi's tone was not accusatory, more just informational. He felt Bakura needed to hear this.

Bakura frowned, "I see. Thanks for telling me this.'

Yugi looked up. "Marik had to birth the baby...she was stillborn, never even cried. Dartz wouldn't let him hold her...wouldn't even let him bury her. Marik was never the same after that. He loved the baby...he had gotten her some clothes, and named her Lily. He was sold into slavery right after that. "

Bakura fumed. He got up, going to go look for Marik. He had a plan forming and he needed to ask Marik something.

Marik was sitting in front of a baby clothes store, looking at the display, face impassive.

"Hey phoenix," Bakura breathed in his ear. "Want to kill Dartz with me? It'll be fun."

Marik blinked, jumping up. Turning around to face at Bakura, his face was confused. "What?"

"You heard me," he said simply.

Marik looked at him in confusion. "Wait...first you want to fuck him, now you want to kill him?" He rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. "Patricide is not my cup of tea, but I believe he deserves it."

"I didn't want to fuck him in the first place," he told him smoothly. "It was a one time thing to ensure you got your memory back and Yugi didn't die."

Marik looked up. "He's evil." Unconsciously, he rubbed his stomach. Face hardening, he looked to Bakura. "Yes. I want to help you."

"Yugi told me about her," Bakura said softly. "If it's a girl do you want to name her Lilly?"

Marik looked down, tears falling at the name. "No. The idea is sweet, but my Lily is waiting in the afterlife for me. Thank you for the thought though." He smiled sadly, flinging his arms around Bakura's neck and hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome," he said softly, holding Marik tightly in his embrace.

"What do we need to do?" He looked up at Bakura.

"Planning is in order first," he said, glancing around. "Perhaps back at the home. It's not safe out here."

Marik nodded, following Bakura home. He tentatively took Bakura's hand.

Bakura held him gently, but firmly as he took him inside.

Everyone had cleared out. Yugi was doing dishes since Atem made breakfast. He was humming, and didn't pay attention to who came in.

Bakura took Marik upstairs. He decided getting some privacy to hash things out would be a good idea.

Marik sat on the bed, looking up at Bakura.

"Any ideas?" he asked, still pleased he managed to get Marik back to his normal self.

Marik shrugged. "I don't know. I've never killed people." He stated quietly.

He fiddled with the blanket.

"Oh, there are many ways to kill someone," Bakura smirked, a glint of mischief in his twin coals. "Depends on which way you want him to go to hell."

"The most painful way possible." Marik said with certainty. "He's put me through hell over and over again. And..." he looked down, ashamed, "he almost cost me the love of my life." He started playing with the blanket again.

Bakura smirked, snapping his fingers, he summoned a powerful shadow monster, "Go kill Dartz for me. Don't care how it's done. Don't return until the job is finished. Make sure it's as painful as possible."

The monster left. Bakura stepped over, scooping his lover into his arms.

Marik held him tightly. "I'm so sorry, 'Kura. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's ok. I've dealt with worse things," he murmured quietly, holding him on the bed.

Marik just held him tightly. "I'm not leaving you, ever."

"Good, same with you," he said softly.

Marik just clung to him for dear life until he fell asleep again.

Bakura yawned, not wanting to fall asleep so he dozed.

\/\/\/

"Come on puppy, I do believe that this has been settled." Seto noted the shadow demon leaving, so he tugged on the leash.

"I'm not a puppy," he grumbled, following Seto's tugs.

"Fine, Mutt." Seto dragged Jonouchi back to his house.

He just let Seto drag him. He glared daggers at the brute.

Once back at the house, Seto looked at Jonouchi. "So...did you need to rest? I have plans for you." Seto looked bored.

"No, not really," he muttered. "What plans?"

Seto smirked. "I guess I am trying to decide if you need to be broken or not."

Jonouchi glared at him, "Go to hell."

"Already there. I'm a demon, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," he scowled.

Seto smirked. This dog was a spitfire. Jerking on the leash, he walked him over to the couch. "Sit." he commanded

Jonouchi sat. He wasn't sure what type of plans Seto had for him. He just remained wary.

"Stand." He said.

Jonouchi hesitantly stood up.

"Roll over." Seto was enjoying this.

Jonouchi rolled over for him, "What are you up to?"

"Play dead." Seto was just staring at him, smirking.

Jonouchi was confused, but just did as he was told, playing dead.

Seto jerked on his leash. "You're really sad, you know? Not even fighting this." Seto looked bored.

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to do?" he growled.

Seto just clucked his tongue. "You started out as such a spitfire. Now you are just behaving like a beat dog. I guess you really are a dog."

Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "Whatever, still hate you."

Seto smirked. "That's okay. Everyone does." His eyes hid the sadness he truly felt. He was terribly lonely, but no one ever wanted to get close to him.

"If you didn't have a nine inch pole shoved up your ass then maybe I would like you. But I'm just a slave. I know nothing," he spat angrily.

Seto smirked. Taking Jonouchi to Seto's bedroom, he took him in, locking the door. "Sleep by the fire." Seto slipped down to boxers and crawled into his bed, back to Jonouchi. He wouldn't tell Jonouchi what he was doing, he couldn't...he couldn't deal with the rejection he feared. How could he tell this man that he had been watching Jonouchi since Jonouchi was a child, protecting him as best he could, while letting him toughen up. Hell, the only reason he "enslaved" him was because he knew that Otchero was coming after Jonouchi to kill him.

Jonouchi sighed, lying down on his side on the floor. He didn't get much sleep.

Seto didn't sleep. Early morning, there was a knock on the door. Seto got up, slipping on pants. Grabbing Jonouchi's leash, he led him downstairs, opening the door. A slight man stood there. "It's done."

Seto nodded, a lump forming in his throat. Shutting the door, he turned to Jo.

"What?" he barked, uncertain of what was going on.

Unlocking the chains, Seto turned away. "You're free." Jonouchi felt a sting on his arm, a dark blue S with a light blue slash through it. Seto trudged back upstairs.

Jonouchi stood there, shocked. He was so confused. Why was he let free?

Seto went, laying down in his bed. He allowed himself the luxury of a couple tears to fall from his eyes. He had played his part well. He was an ass, he kept being an ass, that way he didn't have to worry about rejection that couldn't happen.

Jonouchi didn't know where to go. He just padded back upstairs, lying by the fire.

Seto stiffened. "I told you you were free. You can leave."

"Got nowhere to go," he said simply. "Besides...while you are an ass I do kind of like you."

"Really?" He laughed a sharp, humorless laugh. "That's really funny, since you told me you hate me last night." He kept his back to Jo.

"Oh, I still do, just not as much," he said casually, getting warm by the fire.

Seto kept his back to Jonouchi. Well, nothing in his life was ever easy. Standing, he walked over to Jonouchi. Keeping his eyes cold, he looked at Jonouchi. "I freed you. That means you need to leave."

"I have nowhere to go so I'm not," he said, being a stubborn mutt.

Seto got pissed. He couldn't take it. He couldn't keep Jonouchi with him knowing that Jonouchi would never be with him. He grabbed Jonouchi's arm, pulling him up. "Get out." His voice choked.

"No," he jerked his arm away, flopping back onto his side, his back to Seto.

Seto glared. Coming behind Jonouchi, he picked him up, carrying him down the stairs. Seto was stubborn and strong.

"I'm not leaving," he grumbled.

"You couldn't fucking wait to leave before, now you won't leave. Get. Out. Before I make you get out." Seto snarled.

"Fine," he said, his gaze guarded to not show the sadness, getting out of Seto's embrace, wondering if Seto knew he was pregnant with a kid, being told it would toughen him up to be a dad.

"Goo..." Seto had started to turn around, then stopped. Turning back around, Seto's eyes widened. He looked at Jonouchi. He sniffed. "You're pregnant?" White hot rage blossomed inside him that someone had touched what was his...before reminding himself that Jonouchi wasn't "his".

"Yeah," Jonouchi looked away, a few tears falling down his face. "I'll just go."

"Wait." Seto gently grabbed Jonouchi's arm. "Can you stay with the father?" There was no way he was going to let Jonouchi sleep on the streets pregnant.

"No, it's the guy that's trying to kill me," he muttered, looking down.

Seto's face paled. "Oh, shit. I... He's dead. Just...shit, I feel torn...just...stay here."

"Ok," Jonouchi chewed on his bottom lip, nervous as he wasn't sure this was the best idea, but he didn't have any other options.

Seto took him to a guest bedroom. Looking at Jonouchi, he asked, "Was it consensual?"

"No," he looked down, ashamed as he wasn't tough enough to stop that from happening to him.

Seto lifted Jonouchi's chin, so those honey eyes were looking at him. "Don't ever be ashamed. It's not your fault." Seto swallowed hard. "I...I'm sorry I failed you."

"You haven't. It was my fault," he murmured, confused at what he felt for this strange man.

"No. It was mine." Bowing his head, he knew that Jonouchi would hate him now. It would hurt more. But Jo needed to know. "I have been watching over you, protecting you...but I could not protect you from this. I am sorry." A tear slipped out of Seto's eye as he bowed his head.

Jonouchi pushed his head back up. He wiped Seto's tears away. He guessed his hatred had waned away over the time he's spent with Seto. He's not sure what exactly he feels.

"It's ok," he said, wrapping his arms around him.

"I don't expect you to like me. I understand that. But this is your home now." Seto stood somewhat rigidly awkward.

"Thanks," he just needed to be close to someone right now, feeling vulnerable and he didn't like it.

Seto wrapped his arms around Jonouchi, taking in his scent, eyes sliding closed. He wouldn't get to do this again, so he would indulge this one time.

"Seto, I'm not sure what I feel about you now and I'm a little scared," he said quietly, struggling to admit this to him.

Seto jerked away, quickly. "Sorry." He mumbled, quickly excusing himself.

Jonouchi just curled on the bed, finally crying for once in his life. He's two months pregnant. His emotions are all over the place. He didn't want to do this alone. He needed to figure things out, first things first he needed to sort out what he truly felt for Seto.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Unfortunately we have sad news. This is the last chappie for Market. It's been such a fun story. Enjoy and please R &R!**

 **Chapter 7**

Time passed, slowly or swiftly, depending on your perspective.

Everyone was living moderately happier lives. Especially with all the kids on the way.

Yugi walked around, bouncing Miya on his hip. He gnawed his lip worriedly. He had the ring...he just hoped Yami would say yes.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked in concern as he had walked down to make breakfast.

"Y...yea...of course!" Yugi smiled. Slipping the ring into Miya's hand, he held her out to Yami. "Can you look at Miya's hand?"

"Oh sure," he said, looking down in surprise. "Aw, Yugi, you know I will marry you."

Yugi let out a huge breath. Hugging Yami, he whispered, "No...I didn't. You could have changed your mind." Amethyst eyes looked up at Yami.

"Oh Yugi," he said softly, hugging him back. "I love you. I wouldn't change my mind about that or being with you for the rest of my life."

Yugi smiled back huge. "Should...should we look at getting our own house?" He giggled.

"Sure, if you want," he said softly. "It might be easier with Aria visiting."

"We should start looking then." Miya cooed, pulling on Yami's hair.

"Hmm, yes," he murmured, looking down at their daughter, wondering what she wanted.

Miya giggled. "Dada!" Miya turned to Yugi. "Mama!" Yugi put on a pout.

Yami smiled softly, "Aw, we love you so much, Miya."

Yugi frowned. "But seriously, I am a dada too." Miya grinned at Yugi. "Mama!"

"Uh, I guess she thinks you're the mom," he sweat dropped.

"What about Aria?" Yugi worried on his bottom lip more.

"Who knows," he shrugged.

Sighing, Yugi went to the door, answering the knocking. Smiling at Aria, he handed Miya to her, picking up a bag and handing that as well.

"I'll bring her back on Monday," she promised.

Yugi smiled. Nodding, Miya grabbed Aria's hair. "Mama!" She cooed.

She smiled, "Thanks, I'll see you then, Yugi."

Yami closed the door when she left. He was glad Miya still recognized Aria as her mother, but also knew Yugi is too.

Yugi frowned. "How come I'm the mama? I could be the dada." He frowned adorably.

"It's because you're more of a mother," he said simply. "Come, let's go have breakfast."

Yugi nodded. He felt happier than he had in a long time. Well, in forever. He had his husband, and his baby. Life was good.

\/\/\/

Bakura rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He has been having a few restless nights.

Marik woke up. "Is the baby coming?"

"Should be today," he grumbled.

"Of course." Getting up, he hugged Bakura. "I'll get you some breakfast, you stay right here."

He did. Though while Marik was away he started having contractions. He cursed under his breath, glad he can get this out of him.

Marik came back up, noticing Bakura in pain. Setting the tray down, he quickly called for Ryou. Rushing up to Bakura, he grabbed his hand. "Ryou's coming. He'll help get the baby out."

"Thanks," he breathed out, hearing the rush of footsteps as Ryou came in.

Ryou had Marik hold the bunny on his head. He had adopted it from one day when Malik and he had taken a walk.

Marik worriedly looked at his lover. He knew how painful childbirth was. He prayed Bakura and the baby would be okay. That baby was Bakura's, and Marik would love the baby as his own.

"Ok, take deep breaths," Ryou said calmly as Bakura did so and began to try pushing the baby out.

The baby girl came out with no problems, screaming to beat the band.

Ryou cut the cord, slapping her butt to make sure there was no problems. He smiled, handing her over to Bakura.

"She looks exactly like you," Ryou said softly, taking his bunny back before leaving them in peace.

"Thanks," he breathed out.

Marik came up. "She is beautiful, Bakura. What do you want to name her?" Marik smiled down as the little girl opened her lilac eyes. Marik was confused as to how Dartz's baby could have lilac eyes, but he just shrugged.

"Amane," he replied.

"Hello, Amane. Your daddies love you bunches." He kissed her forehead gently.

"Indeed we do," he chuckled lightly.

Kissing Bakura's head, he went and got the tray and brought it over. "You need to eat. Let me go get you some washcloths to wipe you down." Marik scurried out.

"Ok," he agreed, eating the food brought to him.

Marik brought in a bowl of water, setting it down, he wet a washcloth and started wiping Bakura's forehead.

"Thanks," he said when Marik finished.

Marik smiled. "Anything else you need? Oh, shit! Amane! The formula!" Marik rushed out.

"Marik, what's wrong?" he asked, too tired to get up and he has his daughter cradled in his arms too.

Marik rushed back in with a bottle. "I forgot the formula downstairs in the bottle! She's probably starving." He offered the bottle to Bakura.

"It's ok, thanks," he began to feed Amane.

Marik smiled at the two. "You know I'd sacrifice my life for you, right?" Marik stated quietly. "Both of you. You both are my life."

"I know, love. I'd do the same for you and our little one," he said softly.

Marik let out a soft sigh. He was worried about Bakura's feelings for the baby, since he had been so angry the last few weeks.

Yes, but that was just due to the mood swings. He had also been cranky with the kicks and cramps.

Marik crawled carefully on the bed after making sure Bakura and Amane were okay. He put an arm around Bakura, smoothing Amane's hair down. "That's why you had so much heartburn...her full head of beautiful hair, just like yours."

Bakura gave a crooked smile, "Yep, she's definitely a snow princess."

Marik cuddled up with his family. He was slightly sad Lilly wasn't here to see her sister, but he was happy with his mate and their baby.

\/\/\/

Ryou returned to where Malik was. He carried their son in his arms, giggling as the bunny shifted back. He loves his bunny baby. He smiled, sitting down next to his lover.

Malik grinned, yawning. "Psycho better now that he lost about ten pounds?" Malik tickled his son as well.

"Yep," Ryou giggled.

"So...when we're getting married?" Malik asked, sitting up and stretching as he pulled Ryou and babybunnyboy up with him.

"Whenever you want," he said softly, nuzzling Malik's neck as he felt truly happy.

"Okay." He grabbed Ryou's hand. Holding it tightly, Malik put it to his chest. Getting a rare, but remarkably serious look on his face, He leaned over, kissing Ryou's lips gently. "I love you. I'm yours forever, and you're mine." Ryou felt a stinging on his ring finger. Malik leaned back and winked.

Ryou blushed, "Of course I'm yours. Love you too, crazy."

Malik nodded to the finger. There was a purplish intricate ring tattooed on Ryou's skin. Malik held up his hand and he had a matching one.

Ryou smiled, liking the marking, "Aw, it's lovely, Mal'."

"Not as lovely as you." Malik grinned, winking. "C'mon, let me show you your wedding present." He tugged Ryou out of the house, down a path, and behind a waterfall to a beautiful house hidden in the cave.

"Wow," he was awestruck at the place.

Malik showed that he had paid attention to detail...even a room for bunnyboy.

"Aw, thanks Mal'," he kissed him tenderly.

"Everything for mine." Malik swore.

"Is this going to be our house?" he asked.

"Yup. I don't want to share with Fluffers and his litter." Malik grinned. He even pointed to the straw men hanging on the one side, throwing a knife. "Targets!"

Ryou giggled, holding their baby in his arms, "Good, sounds fine to me."

Malik pulled Ryou to their bed, laying down with their son. He was so very glad he went to the market that day. It truly changed his whole, psychotic life.

\/\/\/

Akefia laid on his side. He yawned, feeling content with his kids and lover.

Atem nuzzled his neck, putting an arm around Akefia, his chest against Akefia's back.

"Need to get up," he mumbled, grabbing the kittens into his arms gently to go feed them.

Atem got up too. "Let me help." Atem took to fatherhood much better than expected. Taking one of the twins, he smiled.

"Ok," he smiled gratefully, going down to the fridge to take out two bottles of formula.

Atem took one, heating it to the appropriate temperature, feeding the girl. Kissing her head, he smiled at Akefia. "I love how our daughter looks so much like you but has my eyes."

"Mm, same with our son. He looks like you," he murmured, feeding the other kitten.

Atem grinned. "Yep. So...at least our children got some handsomeness in their genes...from you." Atem ducked down, kissing the downy hair.

Akefia chuckled lightly, "Indeed."

"My time with Arashi." Atem stated, handing Tyrasu to Akefia.

Akefia switched, handing over their son as he received their daughter. He held her in his arms.

"Mmm, such a snow princess," he mused, knowing they'd grow to be amazing kids though he thought it's probably because of his brother or Atem they came out as nekos.

Tyrasu sneezed. She had been almost asleep. The sneeze scared her, and suddenly, Akefia saw her blend into his coloring as her kitten ears twitched nervously.

"It's ok, sweetie," he said softly, pleasantly surprised she has his chameleon ability. "You just sneezed. Let's get you some medicine to ensure you won't get a cold."

She meowed quietly, snuggling into his arms.

Akefia grabbed the baby medicine. He gave some to Tyrasu. He went back to Atem when he was done.

"Arashi seems fine." Atem noted.

"Ok, seems Tyrasu can use my ability," he told him.

Atem smiled at Akefia. He was happy, as he knew that Akefia was slightly troubled that no chameleon abilities had seemed to be passed down. "Good."

"Yep," he nodded. "Though it's weird how they came out as kittens."

"I know. But it probably made it easier to give birth." Atem noted.

Akefia scowled, "You weren't the one who had to give birth."

Atem kept from rolling his eyes. "I didn't say it would make it easy, just a bit less painful, 'Keifa."

"Uh huh," he huffed, sitting down with Tyrasu in his arms.

"What?" Atem asked, baffled at the mood swing.

"It was still unpleasant," he said, giving a light kiss to their daughter's forehead as they'd probably be sleepy soon.

"I'm sorry 'Keifa. I'll get a vasectomy." Atem looked away, confused by Akefia's swift change in mood.

"Don't you dare," he said softly. "Sorry, 'Tem."

Atem just looked down. "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"Honey, you did nothing wrong. I'm just venting a bit," he smiled gently.

"Okay." Atem smiled up at Akefia. "I love you, 'Keifa. I really do."

"I love you too," he vowed to him.

\/\/\/

Seto heard the baby crying. Waking up, he got up to check on Jonouchi and the baby...he had made no advances on Jonouchi after failing him and being rejected by him. He had fallen more in love with the mutt everyday, but refused to act upon it.

Jonouchi yawned, rocking the baby to calm her. He looked up to see Seto coming in.

"Don't worry I can handle it," he assured.

"You look dead to the world. I can get her back to sleep. You take a nap." Seto came over, putting his arms out to take the baby.

He wasn't sure about it, but nodded. He handed their kid over.

"Thanks," he said, rolling over onto his side. "Wake me up later please."

"Will do." Seto sat down in the rocker, rocking the baby to sleep. He sighed, watching Jonouchi sleep. He made such a mess of things. After holding the sleeping babe for awhile, he dozed, the baby on his chest.

Jonouchi woke up later. He smiled fondly at seeing Seto dozing with the baby close to him. It was so cute.

The baby gurgled and whimpered in her sleep. Seto held her closer, reflexively, rubbing her back. "Shh..." He didn't open his eyes.

Jonouchi watched them. He thought it was adorable seeing them.

Seto opened an eye. "I didn't hurt her." Getting up, he took her to him.

"I trust you," he said softly. "I just couldn't help, but watch. You looked so cute holding her."

Seto smiled softly. "She's adorable. She looks just like you." He looked down, kissing her forehead.

"Yep, though she has your eyes," he smiled.

Seto smirked. "Impressive since I was of no help in her conception." He chuckled, handing her the rest of the way to Jonouchi, making sure he had her securely before letting go. His voice turning serious, he looked up at Jonouchi. "But I would very much like to help raise her, taking care of you both." Seto's face studied Jonouchi's as his brain registered surprise at what he just did.

Jonouchi softened at hearing that, holding her in his arms as Seto gave her back to him, "Genes have a funny way of doing things. I would love that, Seto."

Seto smiled. "So...could you and I go on a date sometime?"

Hoping he hadn't jumped way to ahead

"Yep," he grinned.

Seto smiled. He may have screwed up royally, but having persistence and patience just may have paid off...he may actually get that family he had secretly always wanted. His cousins were happy and Jonouchi and the baby were safe. Maybe the gods were forgiving after all. Seto had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but maybe, just maybe, he could spend the rest of his life trying to make it right.


End file.
